It All Began With A Curse
by aalyiahelddir
Summary: Adele is a seventeen year old girl whos life is turned upside down by dark wizards. She begins to have feelings for her rescuer after an amount of time but she knows nothing can come of it for he is her professor. SS/OC Mature for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It all began with curse; a simple curse spoken by evil, dark men. _ Incendio. _ It was the beginning of the summer, my holiday break between my sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts. I went for a walk, even though I knew that it was dangerous considering He Who Must Not Be Named was back, but I needed some air. That was when it happened. I saw from a distance that my house was alight and then an explosion of bright green light was emitted from the windows and I knew what had happened. I screamed and ran towards the house yelling for my parents until I saw a cloaked man wearing a mask and I backed away, terrified for my life. The Death Eaters were coming closer and suddenly, within a blink of an eye I was unconscious, and waking up in dark, cold, stone room. I screamed again, how was I to know what had happened between when I was knocked out to that moment? How long was I out?

Days later I hadn't eaten, barely slept and was tortured over again by masked men, tormenting me about how they murdered my parents. It was too much and I wanted it to be over, but they wouldn't stop. Darker and darker my nights became until a familiar voice, that deep menacing voice I have heard for the last six years whispered to me, "Do not be afraid. I am here to help; my mask is just a disguise so that I could come here to save you. Hold on to my arm." I had no other choice, I could either go with _him _and take a risk, or stay there and be tortured by them all. I grabbed his arm hastily and we disapparated into a small house filled with little to no furniture. I looked at the man who had taken off his mask and was I saw exactly who I had suspected to see and I collapsed into his chest and cried.

Severus Snape was shocked by my actions. I am still to this day sure that he had barely been hugged in his life, let alone by a vulnerable seventeen year old girl who had been tormented for at least 2 weeks. He wrapped his arms around me and tried to comfort me the best way he could; an occasional pat and a "There there". He continued until I was calm enough to lie down on what I gathered was a couch. I fell asleep in an instant and had terrible nightmares of the ordeal I had gone through.

I always thought that Professor Snape was on the good side, and that people misjudged him when they decided he was evil, but now I look up to him even more. I didn't know he was willing to risk his life for little things like saving a girl. I knew straight away that he must be a double agent and that it took a lot of courage to do that kind of deed, especially whilst being regarded as the most evil person living at Hogwarts. After waking up, I looked around and saw him sitting in a dining chair looking at me curiously, as if he wondered what he was supposed to do next. I propped myself up and he sat back, realising my awoken state.

"Thank you, Professor... for saving me." I said weakly.

"It was nothing I assure you… Are you okay Miss Reynolds? I know this must have been hard on you, losing your parents and your home."

"I'll be fine… Professor." What he was saying wasn't really helping but I wasn't going to complain at him.

"Miss... Adele, please call me Severus for now. We are not in school and formality isn't needed. I take it you are going to need somewhere to stay until term begins but I will need your help in finding the appropriate place for you, unless you are happy staying here for now. There are eight weeks until we are to return. What do you want to do?" I had never seen him quite so... normal?. At school he spoke with a bored, frustrated tone but now he was quite civil, even with his menacing voice, he was far less intimidating.

"I suppose I'll stay with you if I may. My non immediate family doesn't know that I exist; my mother and father left the muggle world when they graduated Hogwarts. I'll have to get a job and I promise I won't be in your way-"

"You may stay as long as you please, for now I suggest you have another rest. Would I be wrong in assuming that you are surprised by my demeanour at the present time? I suppose it would come as a shock." I nodded at this statement as I shuffled down the couch to get re-settled. "I teach cruelly and impatiently so that people strive to make no mistakes. It has worked in the past and continues to work now. It separates those who are careful and dedicated enough for potion making and those who are not. You got an O for your NEWTS last year which would place you in the first category. Now go to sleep Miss... Adele. Goodnight."

That brings me to here. The present day, three weeks before I am to return to school and I feel as if I have learned more in this past five weeks than I have in the last six years. Maybe that was an overstatement but the things I have seen, and tasks I have had to do; it hasn't been easy. Living with Severus was at first very awkward. We were still stuck in the whole teacher/student thing and calling each other by our formal titles. He works for Dumbledore by acting as a spy against He Who Must Not Be Named, and he came home late one night covered in blood and bruises. That left me with no choice but to quickly concoct a healing potion for him. Thankfully it didn't poison him and he was very thankful. That was when we started becoming closer and less formal.

I get up every day and go to work at the local Apothecary, recommended to me by Severus, come home, occasionally he'll be home but if not I'll prepare food or do chores to help out and then I go to bed or talk to Severus for a while; occasionally I have to mend bones, or create potions for him but not too often. He has told me stories about the world and new ingredients' he has found from out of the UK, his childhood at Hogwarts which hasn't sounded very pleasant, and in turn I've shared with him my plans for the future, goals, dreams and aspirations. I never in my wildest dreams did I think that I would be having tea and biscuits in Severus' living room talking about my dreams; but then again I never thought that I would feel sad to him leave a room, or terrified when he doesn't come home or worried when he has that look in his eye. Should I even know that look? I must be crazy to be falling for the snarky, dark potions master of Hogwarts. Maybe I am just crazy.

Severus was home when I finished work and didn't have a scratch on him. I said hello pleasantly but since this attraction began I haven't really known how to compose myself. I'm a Ravenclaw; I don't have time for boys, let alone the Professor-Type boys.

"Adele, are you working tomorrow?" he asked me suddenly.

"Um... No, why? Is there something you need me to pick up?"

"No, I have a few guests coming over tomorrow that are... of the dark side. It wouldn't be prudent for you to be here considering the circumstances of your arrival."

"Oh, well I can make myself scarce if you like? I'll take a trip to Diagon Alley and shop for my school things."

"Very well, thank you."

"It's no problem at all." I wished so hard that it could have been a date he wanted to know my plans for but I knew that it couldn't happen. He has too must decency to try something like a relationship with a student. I skipped talking that night and just went to bed. If I'm going to be shopping for my seventh year stuff then I'm going to need a refreshing sleep.

* * *

**Okay. Here's the deal. I decided it was about time for me to finish this story which i love to death, but to do so I needed to edit it and since the document thing had expired i've had to do it the hard way so hopefully this works well and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

My walk through Diagon Alley wasn't what I had expected. I've been in Spinner's End for so long that I didn't know how bad it was in the more metropolitan areas. There were no shops in the alley that were still open; none but the Weasley shop anyway. I went there to visit Fred and George who I knew from school. They were in the year ahead of me but they're infamous at Hogwarts. Their shop was amazing. I hadn't seen so many smiling faces in a long time and I bought myself a few novelty items and met up with the twins when they went on break.

"How've you been since you left school? You seem pretty successful here." I asked.

"Well Diagon Alley is almost bare now; all that's left is Gringotts, Nocturne Alley and our shop so whenever people come to get their money out they find themselves here I suppose." Fred replied.

"Yeah Adele, We're fine here. Our biggest worry is for Ron and Ginny."

"Knowing Mum she won't want them to go back and that'd devastate them. Anyway, how are you doing? You're starting your final year now right?"

"Yeah, I actually came to shop for things today but I didn't know that Diagon Alley was out of business."

"How come? It's been in all the papers."

"Oh umm... Well my house got burned down a few weeks back so I've been hiding out in Spinner's End. You know where that is?"

"That's a creepy place,"

"And really poor too isn't it? You could stay with us y'know? I know we weren't that close at school but it wouldn't be an issue." They both nodded. I wasn't sure what to say. I mean their place would be nicer than Severus' but I couldn't do that to him, he's been so great to me and I like spending time with him.

"Thanks guys but I think I'll stay where I am." We talked for a little bit more but it started to get late and I needed to get my money from Gringotts before it closed. I thanked them for chatting with me and went to my parents vault with my spare key. I walked in and was shocked that they had as much money as they did. I took a book satchel full of Galleons to last me the year and caught the Knight Bus back home to Spinners End where I found a tired looking Severus waiting.

He was sitting in his chair with one hand on his forehead and made a slight noise to acknowledge my arrival. He was paler than usual and I wondered what must have happened during his visit to shock him so. I found a bottle of fire whiskey and poured us both a glass. As I passed it to him he cocked an eyebrow at me and I told him that I'm seventeen so it's alright. He sipped his glass and went back to brooding in his chair.

"So what happened today? You look drained; didn't it go well?"

"It went exactly as I should have thought it would but it isn't any of your concern. If you don't mind I'm going to continue on my new curriculum. Now that I'm the new DADA teacher I have a lot of work to get done. Goodnight." He walked off into his room and I pursed my lips in concern. He hadn't been that snappy since he was summoned the first time after he took me back here. I knew it must be stressful to get that much work done in a short amount of time but today mustn't have been about something good for him to be in such a bad mood. I decided to leave it because we weren't really friends, just housemates, and I didn't want to outlive my stay here.

A week and a half passed before his mood changed and I had my day off again so I went to the nearest village shops to get my stuff for school and it went well, but upon coming home Severus asked me to sit with him and he apologized for the way he was acting and asked me to look at his curriculum plan to see whether I thought it covered enough for all seven years equally. It was brilliant for a few weeks work and I was proud to be asked for an opinion from him. Things were back to normal and I couldn't help but stare as his multiple expressions. He was so excited to be finally doing his dream job and he was a completely different person. As I watched him explain his plans I wanted to kiss him so badly but I couldn't... I wouldn't.

It was getting to the point where our closeness was worrying me for when school started. I was going to miss him so much but he would be my teacher again. Was this thing I felt real or was it purely that he saved me from the Death Eaters? I couldn't tell but I was sure that school would take my mind off things. This was my final year so I had to be focused if I wanted to become a Healer, but I had definitely gotten lots more practice than the other applicants but how did I know if that was enough? Severus isn't the potions master anymore and I have to get used to some new teachers learning system and potions is a very important class for me... At least I'll still have him as a teacher.

With only a few days until I'm back at school I resigned from the Apothecary but the manager told me that if I wished to work there next summer I was welcome to which was reassuring but I was hoping that by next summer I would be an apprentice for a Healer. As I packed my trunk with all my belongings, checking things off a list so I wouldn't leave anything behind, I heard Severus come in through the door and call my name. I thought that something might be wrong, maybe he was hurt again. I rushed into the living room and he was just sitting on the couch.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to have a few words with you, or are you too occupied?" I slowly walked to the chair and sat down.

"I'm just packing. What's going on?"

"I'm going back to Hogwarts tonight. I wanted to clear some things up before term begins, but for now we should just relax. Have you had a good day?"

"I finished up at the Apothecary and they offered me a job at the end of the school term if I don't get an apprenticeship. Other than that, nothing has really happened. How are you going?" I think he knew that I was referring to his visitors from the other week but he chose to ignore it.

"Adele, this pains me to say, but from now on I am your professor. Not your friend or housemate. I'm going to show you no favours at school and I would appreciate it if you acted the same back to me." I furrowed my brow and nodded.

"I understand, sir. Thank you for letting me stay here for the summer," I stood up. "I guess I'll go back to packing then."

"Adele, we don't have to be formal now and I have enjoyed having you here. You have been very helpful; you're going to make a great healer."

"Thank you sir, but being formal now will get me back into the habit. Have a good trip." I went back into my room and silently packed. I was dreading school because I didn't know how I was going to be able to have him act so snarky when I was used to a pleasant Severus. I finished packing and lied down on my bed and thought that tomorrow I might check in with the Weasley's for the night and go from there to Kings Cross. I would feel weird staying at his house without him there.

"Miss Reynolds, I'll see you at school. Enjoy the rest of your summer." He called out to me as he got ready to apparate. I didn't know why but I was suddenly really anxious. I didn't want to see him go but I had to get up and walk into the lounge room. He nodded at me.

"Severus," I said as he shut his eyes. He opened them again and looked at me with his eyebrows questioning me. I didn't have anything to say to him and looked sheepishly around the room until I breathed in ran towards him. Then I kissed him on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. He dropped his bag and held my waist for a few seconds then he hastily pushed me off and I knew I shouldn't have done it.

"Miss Reynolds, such behaviour isn't accepted at school. Please be warned now." He said breathlessly and a second later he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I was stunned; by myself and by him. How quickly he changed from Severus to Snape and how much of an idiot I must be for pulling a stunt like that. Now I have to see him for the whole term and put up with his sarcastic attitude knowing he's probably laughing at me inside. I wandered back to my room and apparated with my stuff outside the Weasley shop and knocked on the door. I hoped Fred and George were home because I didn't want to stay at Spinner's End another night; it knows too much.

A light turned on and eventually the door opened and a surprised Fred answered the door wearing a knitted dressing gown with the letter F embroided into it.

"Adele? Uhm... Come in. Are you okay?" He asked me tiredly. I walked in hurriedly and apologized profusely.

"I'm sorry for coming so late but I'm going back to school the day after tomorrow and I don't have anywhere to stay. Do you mind if I stay here? I won't be a burden I swear." I begged but stopped when I saw the look on his face telling me that I was being amusingly worrisome.

"Of course you can stay. George and I have to open early tomorrow, last day before school rush so I've got to get back to bed but make yourself at home. Goodnight." I walked around the house above the shop for a bit but made myself comfortable on the couch and fell asleep instantly.

The next day when I woke up it was already one o'clock in the afternoon and I was shocked. I hadn't slept in that late in nearly two years. I walked down to the shop and found that their idea of a last day rush was nothing compared to the real thing. I squeezed my way in and out of people and went into the storeroom to find one of the boys.

"Adele? What are you doing behind here?" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw a confused looking George staring at me.

"Oh, George... I was looking for one of you to see if you wanted me to pick you up some food or something, seeing as you're so busy." He still looked confused but nodded his head.

"Anything in a roll will be fine for me, same for Fred but he can't have egg." I smiled and went on my way. I found out later that George hadn't noticed me on the couch this morning and didn't know that I was staying there a few days. He said that that explained the storeroom but was still shocked that I would voluntarily put myself in there without supervision. When I thought about it, I didn't understand either. The two of them cooked me a proper meal that night to celebrate my final year, pranks included. There were fake baby blast-ended skrewts on my plate which made me jump when I saw one on my fork. The twins said they were edible but I wasn't willing to risk it.

Even with all the fun around me I still felt a bit morose about how Severus and I left off, not to the twin's knowledge though. That's what's good about not being exceptionally close; they can't pick a mood change. After we had desert I excused myself and lied down on the couch. Normally I would go for a walk in the fresh air but I felt strange doing that at night after the last time, I didn't want to get captured again.

I slowly fell into a nightmarish sleep, full of images of Severus a few months ago when he first rescued me but instead he tortured me along with all the other Death Eaters and I woke up in deep sweat. It was six o'clock am so I made sure all of my belongings were together and opened my trunk to find a piece of parchment and my stationary.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Thank you for having me here the past few days, I have enjoyed myself to no end. Best of luck with the business, I'm sure you'll do wonderfully. I'll owl you soon and tell you if that brother of yours gets into any mischief. _

_Yours, Adele._

I put all my stuff back and left the store with the note on their table. I decided walking to the Leaky Cauldron to see if was in fact still in business. If not, the brick wall would still be active and I could make my way through London towards the train station. Upon the wall opening all that was there was ruins of the once great motel bar, with nothing but a few broken chair and bottles on the floor. I left that behind and moved along slowly to Kings Cross. I did see a few wizards walking around, trying to get to the ministry no doubt. The new Minister has made quite a change for our world and people were always going there for some reason or another.

By the time I got to Kings Cross it was nine thirty which gave me ample time to find an empty carriage for me and my friends. What was I going to tell them that I did during the summer? I couldn't tell them that I spent it with Severus, but they would have heard about my family already so they'd want to know what happened after. As long as Cho doesn't pester me too much I should be okay, she always wants to know details about things. She'll probably cry too even though it wasn't to do with her.

At nine fifty the train was beginning to fill up and Cho had decided to come in and talk to her with her friend Marietta. It was hard for me not to laugh her after her incident last year when the word 'sneak' appeared on her face in boils. She still had scars on her face which she had tried to cover up with makeup, much to her dismay, it made it worse. I don't really like Cho or Marietta; they're a bit too giggly for me but none-the-less they're the only other girls in my year that got sorted into Ravenclaw so we still talk anyway.

"Are you okay, Addie? I heard about the fire. It sounded terrible." Marietta always uses the name Addie which I hate but no matter how many times I try to get her not to do it... After she started to talk I heard sobs coming from Cho, which was fairly normal for her but I still put my hand on her shoulder.

"Addie, why does he have to take important people away from us? Cedric from me and your parents?" she cried until we arrived at the school which was good for me, it stopped me from having to talk about anything. We silently took our Thestral pulled sleigh to the castle but this time I could see the beast instead of just knowing it was there. Somehow it didn't surprise me. That flash of green light must mean that I've seen death.

I was waiting for this moment for a while. Walking into the hall and seeing him sitting at the table being superior and tall again. No longer being the man I had grown to know but back to the dreaded Potions... Well, Defence teacher. I wonder how the rest of the school will take the news. A small smile creeped on to my face. I sat down on my table and listened to the sorting hat sing it's song about being united. It seemed fitting but the Slytherins thought it was a joke. Dumbledore made a few announcements and introduced Professor Slughorn, the new potions teacher. For me this was good news because he had already taught here before so that meant he must know what he's doing, but for everyone else...

I looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw the horrified looks on their faces when Severus was announced to be the DADA teacher. Harry Potter's was the most humorous. He was full of surprise, anger, confusion and fear. Of course he would be in that class, he's Harry Potter, but the entire school knows of the animosity between the two. We should be in for an interesting year. Our food arrived on our plates and I began to eat. Occasionally I'd look up at Severus to see if he was looking at me but he never was, but suddenly he turned and looked straight into my eyes with the haughtiest stare he had given. My eyes widened as I turned away from him. My stomach was queasy so I put my plate aside and waited to be able to get a good night's sleep, and hopefully not think of him. That wasn't as easy as I had hoped.

I sat in the tower with the quilt over my head, trying to fade my way into darkness but the more I tried the more awake I became. I grunted inwardly and threw the blanket off me to the end of my bed and walked to the bathroom. As I washed my face I heard a tapping at a window and I thought that It was a bit early for Cho to already have a boy outside, but it turned out to be a dark grey owl carrying a piece of parchment. On the outside it said 'Adele'. It was lucky I was up, I thought. Hoping it was from Severus I quickly rewarded the owl and ripped open the folded note.

_Adele,_

_Why'd you have to leave without telling us? We were worried until we found the note. Hope school's okay and not boring you to death already. Do check up on Ronnie for us, he's too pwecious to be part of wough pway, knowing Harry they'll get into some form of mischief._

_Good luck with school, and you left this at our place._

_Always joking, The Twins._

I was a little sad to realise it wasn't from him, but it was still nice of them to do that for me. Apparently I left a figurine of that Umbridge woman from last year who made stupid comments when you poked it until its head exploded and then started again. I know I hadn't bought such an item but I knew they were trying to make school fun. I must admit, since they left, the school wasn't anywhere near as fun. No one could prank as well as them. I went to bed peacefully then, not realising there was another owl outside.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to Cho yelling at me saying that an owl was waiting at the window all night and kept her up all night. Then she said it was so fed up when she finally opened the window that it scratched her and wouldn't give her the note. I was shocked how fast Fred and George sent another message so quickly but I was sure they'd send their note again soon. The first day at school had no surprises though. They gave us our schedules and we had the rest of the day off. It was hard to walk around the school in fear of seeing Professor Snape, yeah I had gone back to calling him that; maybe it'll help me get over him, but so far I have managed to avoid him. Thankfully I only have DADA three days a week. I have a lot of study periods which is good, it means I still get to practice his class but not have to see him.

I wandered down to the lake where I saw Luna Lovegood. She's a girl two years my junior but we became fairly close during Harry's lessons. She was one of the few Ravenclaw girls that I got along with, even with her curious creature beliefs.

"Hello Luna, How were your holidays?" I asked as I sat next to her by a tree. She looked up from her magazine and told me about how her father has been over-protective and trying to keep her in the house.

"It's been terribly frustrating. All I've been able to do is search for nargles and help Daddy with the Quibbler. Would you like me to get you a subscription?" I smiled at her.

"Sure that'd be great; at least you didn't have anything bad happen. The war is getting worse now that everyone knows he's back and I'd hate to see you get hurt."

"I suppose... I heard that you had a bit of trouble in the holidays, are you okay?"

"I'm fine thank you. I'm just glad to be back at school. You're in your OWL year right? What subjects have you chosen, do you have a career plan?"

"Well I want to have a career similar to Hagrid's but he focuses too much on ordinary animals. I want to discover and keep interesting animals and make books about them. There isn't a book in Hogwarts that mentions nargles you know, or wrackspurts?" She said in all seriousness. I looked up to her courage and confidence in all these creatures and herself, I could never be so open.

"I didn't know that Luna, I think that's a wonderful Idea."

"Thank you, Daddy is proud but he also worries. What about you, what are you doing?"

"Well I'm taking Charms, Potions, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts. I want to be a healer." Luna looked worried.

"I'm still doing Defence but I don't think it's good that Snape has taken that position. He's a fine teacher but people are so terrified of him that they won't be able to pay attention." I did agree, people were afraid of him but he's had real experience, most of the other teachers haven't. Maybe Lupin but that'd be it.

We talked for a while and sat together at dinner to continue our conversation. It was a shame the dorms were separated by year as well as gender. I would have loved to have her in my room; she would talk about something other than sexual conquests. Dinner was interesting. People kept sliding away from Professor Slughorn and Professor Snape seemed to be in a very bad mood. He ate in silence and was glowering at anything he looked at. Tomorrow is the first day of lessons and I had Double Potions followed by Herbology then lunch then a free hour and then Defence as my last lesson. I really hope he isn't in a foul mood tomorrow; he's always moody at school but he still has good days.

I fell asleep early so I could get the first shower but I wasn't the only one with that plan and I managed to get in just before Cho but after Marietta had already taken an hour in the bathroom. I didn't put much effort into my appearances, who was I trying to impress? I went down to breakfast and sat with Luna again.

"Oh, hello Adele. How was your sleep?" She asked as she searched for something.

"It was fine, thank you, what are you looking for?"

"Nothing really... I want pudding but I know they don't have it at breakfast... Maybe I'll have porridge instead." I giggled; I loved how she found everything so simple. She said she had Care of Magical Creatures first so she was in a very good mood, and I was excited to see how Potions would go. We had a double so that probably meant we'd be brewing something. I pondered this as the owls began to fly in bringing the mail to people. I looked for that black owl from the other day and I couldn't find it but then suddenly three letters were dropped in front of me; they can't have been that worried can they? People started leaving the Great Hall and I realised that classes were starting soon and I wanted to get there early. I wished Luna luck and headed to the dungeons.

I walked into the classroom and there were only about nine people in the class from all four houses, and Marcus Belby and I were the only two from Ravenclaw so I sat by him. I wanted to read my letters but they could wait until lunch. Marcus and I never really spoke but birds of a feather stick together and that's what most Ravenclaw's do when in class. He was fairly loudmouthed but I don't think he wanted to do Potions so he was slumped down on the desk and I didn't want to bother him so I waited until the door opened and Professor Slughorn started to walk in.

"Good Morning Seventh Years, How are we today? As you know I am Professor Slughorn, are we ready to make a potion? I hope you all have your books because today we are going to start to make the very difficult Wolfsbane Potion, page 122. I will walk around and check on you all as you go. Work on separate tables please and anyone whose potion is good enough to be used next week will be given two galleons and their potion will be given out. Go on." I was shocked that we were already making something as hard as this but maybe it was to see where we were with our skills.

I opened my book and started to pull my cauldron out of the cupboard, then I realised I had only my silver cauldron and you can't use silver for the Wolfsbane potion.

"Professor, do you have a spare pewter cauldron that I may use? I only have silver." As I said this he walked to his cupboard and got me what I needed and I set to work. The instructions said that on the first day of making it you only used 6 of the 12 petals needed for the potion. I collected what I needed and set to work. After about ten minutes I heard Marcus grunt in frustration.

"Are you okay Marcus?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but this potion is always bothering me. My uncle was the one who invented the damn thing and me Dad doesn't like that he's the famous one so he's tryna get me to be the next potioneer in the family. I'm horrid at potions, barely passed N.E. last year." he shook his head and got back to work. Marcus' name always sounded familiar but I never clicked before.

I kept going with my potion but I was getting really hot around the low fire and with all the other fires in the room. With thirty odd minutes left of the lesson I'd done all I could do until tomorrow. The potion had to be left for 24 hours in which it needed to be stirred once clockwise and left for between 2-4 hours depending on the colour. The professor said he would do the single stir as we weren't in class then but we may get to work on it later if it was ready. I covered my cauldron and asked to be excused from class to get to Herbology.

I left and saw Professor Sprout and she said I could wait inside the greenhouse while she taught her second-years. I sat down at the back of the room and pulled out the letters. I didn't know which one was supposed to be first so I opened the one in the most coherent writing.

_Dear Miss Reynolds,_

_It has come to my attention that you are out of somewhere to live when you finish your final year here at Hogwarts. You have always been a good student and haven't caused trouble like some of the other students. I have a few places around the country which I don't use and have for times like this. If you would like, after you find out what you're going to be doing after you graduate, you may move into one of my houses free of charge until you can find somewhere for yourself. _

_There would be conditions to this but they needn't be elaborated on now. If you choose that this is what you want to do, you're welcome to see me in my office the current password is Jingleberries. _

_Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore._

I wasn't expecting that but I was really pleased. Orphaned young adults don't have much luck finding homes in the Wizarding World as they are very expensive. I thought about it for a few minutes and decided I would write a letter back before I go to his office.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Thank you for this gesture, it would be a great help if I may board in one of your houses. I would like to accept your offer but not yet. As you said, I don't know what I'll be doing. If I get the apprenticeship that I want then I will have housing at the Healers Centre but I won't know until around March if I'm in the running for it. If I may get back to you closer to then, then that will be good._

_Adele Reynolds._

I looked at my watch and I still had about 20 minutes until class so I excused myself and quickly ran to the Owlery. It wasn't far so I still had five minutes to spare after returning to the Greenhouses so I walked in and got back to my spot and watched my other classmates come in. It seemed that the few sixth-year students that wanted to do Herbology were mixed in with our class. Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott and to my surprise Draco Malfoy all joined the class.

"Hello sixth and seventh-years, because there are only four people in sixth year and three in seventh we have mixed the classes. I'm going to be a few minutes getting ready so you may talk among yourselves." I was going to talk to Hermione but she was busy in conversation with a Gryffindor from my year so I opened another letter.

_If you're not going to accept my letter then I won't waste yours or my precious time again. _

I was confused but Professor Sprout came and started her lesson introducing us to Venomous Tentacula which she said we would be looking after later in the year. I was going to have to open the third letter at lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well now, because there are only seven of you I want to split you into pairs, but one of you young ones is going to have to partner with me. Any volunteers?" Professor Sprout asked the class. I looked around the room and saw Hermione Granger's hand pop right into the air. "Wonderful, well I have the names of the three sixth years in this glove here. Mr. Penhall please pick first." Adrian Penhall was a meek boy, not unlike the other Hufflepuff's, who didn't talk very much and looked terrified to work with someone new. He walked over to Professor Sprout and slowly pulled a piece of paper out of the glove and mumbled something.

"What was that dear?"

"I've got Neville..." he looked over at the group and an equally meek boy stepped forward.

"Wonderful, Mr. Longbottom is an excellent Herbology student, you'll be fine." Upon hearing this I wish I'd got him. Hannah was really shy like Adrian, and Draco Malfoy was a jerk. I didn't fit with either of them.

"Miss. Reynolds?" I stepped up from my chair and pulled one out with a growl. "Who have you got?" she asked happily.

"Malfoy." I grabbed his arm and pulled him to my spot. That obviously left Hannah with the other seventh year and so professor Sprout put us to work on answering the exercises about the Tentacula.

"So, Adele is it?" He said while smirking. I put my pen down and sighed.

"Okay Malfoy, this is how it is right? I am going to do my work silently, anything you say to me I won't listen or reply to even if it means putting a silencing spell on you. I don't like you and never will so don't try to flirt with me and I'm not going to help you with work unless it counts for mine as well. Got it?" He smirked harder. I knew that this was going to be a long year.

"Got it." The hour that followed just kept going. Malfoy kept trying to talk to me and laughing a snide laugh when I'd get frustrated which was quite often. I tried not to let him get to me but I couldn't get my work done and it was hard to concentrate anyway. I had other things to think about. Who was that letter from? It could have been Fred or George but I still had an unopened letter which might explain it all. I was hoping that it was from Professor Snape but if it was what would it mean?

Finally it was lunch and I headed to the Great Hall to grab some food and then I was going to go out on the grounds near the Whomping Willow to read my letter. It was far too crowded in the hall and if Cho saw me opening a letter now she'd make me read it to her which I really didn't want to do. Just as I was about to head off I saw Cho walk in with Luna and wave to me. I was glad to see the two of them together because Cho was always horrible to her in the past. I walked over to them and said hi but said that I had to be somewhere. Cho was fine with it, I knew she would be and Luna seemed happy enough, but as I headed out I heard Cho bullying Luna and I went back to her.

"What do you think you're doing? You don't invite someone to sit with you and treat them like dirt. Merlin, Cho you're a real bitch sometimes." I said as I nodded Luna to join me. I had a free period after lunch so I could read my letter then. As we walked out I looked back at Cho who was red-faced but also at the Gryffindor table where Harry, Hermione and Ron were laughing. I still hadn't spoken to them yet and I felt bad but I had a few days before I'd seem ashamed.

We headed to the spot I was planning to go and we sat down and talked. Luna was whimsical almost all the time but today she just seemed embarrassed, maybe a bit sad.

"Luna what happened?"

"Well, I was on my way to the Great Hall for lunch when Cho and Marietta came up and said hello. I was confused at first, they never talk to me or call me Luna but they were being friendly and I firmly believe in second chances. As we walked they asked me some questions about the Quibbler and creatures which I thought was great, we saw you and came by but as you left they started making fun at the creatures, and my Dad. They also mentioned my stuff being stolen, but that doesn't matter to me, it's all fun. They always give me my stuff before term ends and leave enough for the year but... Why is Cho so cruel?" She asked. I wasn't sure how to answer that but I tried anyway.

"Cho wasn't always cruel. She used to be kind and egotistical but now she's just different. When she and Cedric dated she thought she was the most perfect person at Hogwarts but when he died she used it all for her own gain and now she's where she is now. She drove Harry away and now she's just trying to find something to do. Don't give it much thought; you have better friends than her anyway."

"Really?" I laughed.

"Sure you do. Me, Ginny, Harry. A lot of the Gryfinndor's love you." That made her smile a bit and then we spent the rest of lunch talking about her missing objects and how she's been coping since the battle in the Department of Mysteries.

"It was scary but I'm fine now. Have you spoken to Harry?"

"Not yet... I don't know what to say to him. I feel really bad about not coming with you and his Godfather being killed."

"Harry wouldn't blame you for that, he's really nice. Do you know what the time is? I don't want to be late to class." I looked at my watch and jumped up quickly. We'd been talking for nearly a whole lesson after lunch. There was only about 20 minutes until I had Defence and I still needed to read my letter. We ran back the castle and she went to her class. She was smiling though so that was a plus, but I quickly rushed to the classroom and waited outside. Now there was ten minutes left.

I couldn't believe how hectic the day was. Starting a difficult potion, having offers from Dumbledore about housing, getting strange letters, being stuck with Malfoy for the year, and now Defence with Sever- Professor Snape. At least now I had the time to read the other letter. I pulled it out of my satchel and opened the envelope.

_Adele,_

_I'm not sure what I'm writing here but I'll try to make sense. I apologize for how I acted yesterday, I shouldn't have left you in my house like that, and I was just in shock. Your kiss was unexpected but I cannot lie, it was very much desired. You are an amazing, beautiful intelligent young woman but you are also s__even__teen and my student, and I'm not going to participate in anything illegal._

_Purely to clear the air and talk about what happened, would you like to meet me in my office tomorrow morning before classes. If you're late I'll give you a pass but I need to know tonight._

_Yours,_

_Severus._

I couldn't believe it. That would explain the other letter but he wanted to kiss me? I wouldn't have thought that. I read over the other letter quickly before class started. I thought for a minute. If I rejected the letter (was asleep when it arrived) when why did I receive it now? The doors opened to the classroom and I sat down somewhere in the middle. Because of the war, Dumbledore made it compulsory to take defence so there were two classes for each year; Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff and Slytherin/Gryffindor. Cho sat somewhere far away from me but Adrian from my Herbology class sat next to me. Everyone was whispering to one another about the class. I think everyone wanted to know what he had in store for us.

"Hey Adele, I'm sorry you got stuck with Malfoy; Neville's really great. What do you think about Snape doing this class?"

"Thanks Adrian. Well, I think he's best suited for it, he might be tough but he was only a couple years older than us when the last war finished. He knows what it's like for us." Adrian seemed surprised by the neutrality of my comment but accepted it none-the-less.

"Quiet. Today I want to see how much you know about the First Wizarding War and how it started. Anyone brave enough?" Nobody wanted to say anything, especially since there was so much going on. "Someone in here must have an idea or are you all imbeciles. Reynolds, why don't you try?" I was shocked. I thought quickly and used my Ravenclaw attributes to the best of my ability.

"Around fifty years ago a boy, a student at Hogwarts learned that he was of Slytherin heritage. From what I can gather, he researched his lineage and agreed with the ideals that Salazar Slytherin held and executed this in a very evil fashion by killing anyone of muggle descent, even muggles themselves. Eventually he stumbled on Harry and his powers vanished for a period of time."

"Well, to summarise yes that is true but everyone knows that stuff, what else? Why did he do it, how did he get away with it and how do we defend ourselves now?"

"If I may, he slowly gained followers, the Death Eaters, used the Imperius Curse on unwillinging people, and gained allies in some of the more powerful and dangerous creatures in our world. Then when he had enough people in which he could do damage he quickly began attacking; people weren't prepared so he began to take over."

"If you're going to answer without raising your hand you might at least answer the whole question."

"How were you to know whether I was finished?" Why was I answering back, that wasn't at all normal? Adrian looked at me surprised and tried to suppress a giggle.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." I stood up.

"That isn't fair, Adrian didn't do anything, and I don't deserve point loss either!" every time I spoke I could feel myself digging a deeper whole.

"Thirty points, and see me after class." I sat down disgruntled and let him lecture the class and took some notes but I was annoyed at myself and at him. I couldn't believe how snide he was being. I expected him to be harsh as normal, but after just reading the letter I guess I wasn't expecting that. The end of the lesson came and Adrian asked if I wanted him to wait but I told him it was alright. I stayed in my seat waiting for him to speak. He flicked his wand and wiped his board off and sighed.

"I told you there was going to be no special treatment in my classroom, you acted out of line therefore you get points removed. Am I making myself clear?"

"No, not at all Professor." I spat.

"Then I don't understand how you got into Ravenclaw, or are you playing stupid?"

"I'm not stupid, just confused." He turned around.

"What is confusing? You disobey the rules, you lose points."

"Oh you know very well that I don't care about losing points. Fuck, Severus! I kiss you and you tell me not to do it again, in blatant terms, then I go to bed last night and have two letters from you the next day. The first one I read telling me that I'm a waste of time, and the other confessing slight feelings for me. Then I come in here and you act like a jerk towards me!"

"I don't appreciate that language, and you brought that upon yourself by sending my letter back to me." I walked up to his desk, where he was standing behind and rested my hands down on it.

"I did not send your letter back, I was asleep and your owl flew back on its own accord. If I saw an owl I would've read the letter immediately. What gives you the right to treat people like that? You say it's part of your teaching but really it's for yourself isn't it?" Upon saying this he put his own hands on the table.

"Even if you didn't know there was a letter that doesn't excuse your behaviour in class and if you're not careful I'll remove more points for arguing and being disrespectful towards a teacher." Our heads were so close I could feel his breath on me, I couldn't take it. I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him again but this time I knew he wanted to kiss me back. He pushed me away but I just ran over to his side and kissed him again where he fiercely pinned me between him and the wall, kissing my neck all over.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and slid them down the front of his robes. I caught his mouth with mine where we battled it out with each other. He slid his hand up my leg and under my skirt pulling my closer to him. I was in ecstasy, I moved my mouth from his and kissed and sucked around his jaw as we grinded into each other.

"Severus..." I moaned as he slid his hand up my back unclasping my bra, he was about to feel around my body when there was a knock at the door. "Shit!" I quickly put the clasp on and tidied my hair, hoping it didn't look suspicious. I couldn't believe the sudden acts of passion but I wished it didn't have to end.

"Who is it?" he asked as I walked around to the front of the desk. Severus turned around to head for the door when I noticed the light bulge in his pants. I pointed to it as we heard the reply, "It's me Albus, may I come in?" and he shuffled to sit down behind his desk. Red-faced I walked to the door and opened it. I nodded to the Headmaster and let him in as I left. I was so embarrassed but I just walked straight to the dormitories to calm myself down. I wasn't sure whether what had happened was a good thing or bad.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been three weeks since Severus and I had our... moment in the classroom and it's been absolutely horrible. When I saw him the next day he said nothing, and in class he was worse. I stayed behind one day to ask him what was wrong and he said that "he didn't know what I was talking about and that if I insinuated to such disgraceful behaviour again, he would take fifty points from Ravenclaw." I felt so bad that I skipped my Charms class and silently sobbed in my room. Cho came in a bit later and surprisingly asked me if I was okay. Since I yelled at her she's come down a bit but she still hadn't spoken to me.

"If you need to talk to anyone ever, I'm here for you." She said as she headed out the door.

"Where are you off to?"

"I have Quidditch Trials, do you want to watch? We could have a chat after if you'd like?" I was unsure, I wasn't a big fan of Quidditch but it would take my mind of off Snape. I stood up and followed her down to the Quidditch pitch and found a secluded seat on the stands. Cho was the captain of the Quidditch team, so I watched as she flew around and different people took up positions. I was interesting but the excitement wore off fairly quickly.

After about an hour it was over and Cho walked over to me with a smile on her face. She said that this team was the best she'd ever seen and she thought that we were really in the running to win the cup this year. We walked back up to the dorm where she cleaned up from flying and she sat down on her bed.

"So, who's the boy?" my eyes opened wide, how could she know?

"Uhm... What makes you think there's a boy?"

"You've had that look in your eyes for past few weeks, as school began and now you're skipping class and crying. If you won't tell me the name, what did he do?" I relaxed a bit.

"Well, me and this guy have feelings for each other and we were kissing the other day and since it happened, he hasn't spoken to me except for one time where he denied that anything."

"Really? That sucks. Well, he doesn't deserve you. Come on, let's go to dinner. Luna's welcome too." She smiled. I was happy that she was trying to accept Luna and being nicer but I just hoped it would last. We walked into the Great Hall and I called to Luna with a smile on my face and she slowly walked over with a suspicious look on her face. I made room for her to sit next to me and whispered to her that Cho was being unnaturally nice today. Luna happily stayed with us for dinner and we talked together for a while. Cho was tired and went to bed before Luna and me, so she asked me about her then.

"So what's going on? Did you give her a potion?" I laughed.

"No, I skipped a class today and she came and checked on me, after that she was just acting kind, surprising eh?" It started to get too late to talk and we were told to go back to our rooms. So we said goodnight.

Today has caused even more confusion. It's been two weeks since Snape denied everything. I had Herbology last period and Malfoy and I were checking on our Tentacula plant when suddenly he threw some damp soil on my shirt.

"You bastard!" I screamed, throwing some back.

"Miss. Reynolds and Mr. Malfoy! Out of my classroom at once and see me after class." I was really annoyed but I didn't need to retaliate so I walked out with Malfoy following me. We waited in silence for about ten minutes until he started laughing.

"Shut it Malfoy, or you'll have some hexes coming your way." I warned as he took a few steps towards me.

"You wouldn't do that, you want me too much." He shoved me against the wall as I struggled to push him off. "Don't fight it, the only reason you made those rules was so you wouldn't fall deeper. I know it's true." I screamed as he put his hand over my mouth. He started to kiss my neck when I saw a familiar face walk down the hall. My muffled scream must have travelled down the hall because suddenly Severus had pulled him off and roughly dragged him away then he stopped and turned around.

"Are you okay Ade- Miss. Reynolds?" I nodded in reply, and then he swiftly continued walking off. I breathed hard and deep, trying not to have tears fill my eyes. Professor Sprout let the class out and walked over to me.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?"

"Professor Snape took him when he walked past, said that he could deal with him." She looked at me, unsure of whether I was telling the truth but let me go anyway. I went straight to my room and fell asleep. Cho woke me up and told me that it was dinner time, but I said I was feeling unwell so she let me be. I laid in silence for a while until I heard a tapping at the door and I stood up and saw a dark owl flying outside. I let it in and gave it a treat but it stayed when it finished which meant I was supposed to read the letter straight away and reply. It walked over to the letter and tapped its beak at it so I followed suit and opened it up.

_Miss Reynolds,_

_After what I witnessed today in the hallway outside the Herbology Greenhouses, I would like you to come to my office to tell me your point of view. Mr. Malfoy explained his, but before I give a punishment I want to know all the facts. Please come and see me at nine o'clock after dinner or I will take what Mr. Malfoy's story as truth._

_Prof. Severus Snape_

I looked at the current time and it was only eight thirty. I got up and made sure I didn't look a mess and started heading towards the defence room. I bumped into a few classmates who asked where I was going but I just said that I needed to check on an assignment. I got there just in time and knocked on the door and apprehensively opened it.

"Professor, may I come in?" I saw him turn around and gesture to a seat in front of his desk. My heart was beating fast, that was where we were only a few weeks ago when... I sat down and waited for him to speak.

"Miss Reynolds, I'd like-"

"Please... call me Adele today." He had his eyebrows up because of my interruption, but he nodded none-the-less.

"Adele, I'd like to know first off if you are okay. Mr. Malfoy assures me that no harm was done to you but he also claims that you were the one who initiated the event." My eyes widened at that statement.

"That bastard, I may be fine but I under no circumstances would initiate anything with him, unless it was a duelling match."

"Indeed, that's what I thought. Would you like to choose a punishment for him or would you be sufficed with one of my own?"

"You can do it but Sir, but you just took my word for it. How do you know that I'm not lying?"

"Let's just say that I can see through deception. Thank you for coming, is there anything else I can do for you?" I thought about it but I decided that asking for anything wouldn't work but I did have a plan.

"No Professor." He nodded at me and I walked to the office door. "But Severus," he looked up. "I do miss you." I left the classroom and went straight to bed. Everyone was already dozing when I walked in but Cho sleepily asked if the assignment went okay, and I smiled at her.

"It went perfectly." The next day we walked in to the Great Hall and I noticed a significant amount of emeralds were gone out of the hourglass. I smiled, and looked over at Malfoy who was glaring at his spot on the table and not eating any food. We sat down with Luna and Cho was still being friendly. Luna and I were pleased by this and giggled when Cho asked for her opinion on her hair.

The owls flew down and I received a letter from a familiar looking black owl that flew off straight away.

_I miss you too xx_

"Who's it from?" Luna asked as Cho was waiting for her reply.

"No one you know."


	7. Chapter 7

I spent the weekend having fun with my friends and looking over assignments. Luna and Cho made jokes about my mystery man who keeps making me smile, but if they really knew who it was then I don't think they'd be so cheery. We bumped into him a few times and he made snide comments as he always did, but it didn't bother me so much now; I could see the little spark in his eye that reminded me it was all for appearances. It was getting colder now, middle of October, and I couldn't help but think how cold it must be in the dungeons.

The Monday two weeks following my incident with Malfoy was here and I waited for the owls to come. You see, after that weekend, I got a letter from Severus and then again the Monday after. Cho was still being sweet to Luna which was good and bad. It was beginning to be over sweet and unbearable, but it was nice to have her remind me about the letters.

_Adele,_

_In my last letter I said that I missed you, which is true but also an exceptional understatement. It may be wrong, our situation, but I find myself unable to sleep with images of you flooding my dreams. _

_I hope you are well after last week, and that you enjoyed your weekend._

_Only yours,_

_S._

That was the first letter I received. I was overjoyed on that day and Cho noticed straight away. She stole the letter out of my hands and read it quietly to Luna and Marietta. I was thankful that he didn't make his identity obvious but they already had a hint by the situation comment and the letter of his name, but they didn't ask questions. They probably thought it was some Slytherin that I wouldn't tell them about; they wouldn't be wrong in that assumption but still, they didn't pry.

"So, have you got your newest letter yet?" Cho asked. She liked to know whether I got them but she didn't read them unless I gave them to her. I raised my eyebrows.

"The owls haven't come yet so, no." She realized that it was a stupid question but she just went back to her food. It wasn't long until classes were going to start and it seemed some people were also waiting for letters. There was a murmur between everyone when a sudden rush of owls cam bursting through the hall. I received my letter from a familiar yet annoyed looking owl that stole my piece of toast then flew straight back off again. I ripped it open quickly but I wasn't sure there was going to be enough time to read it and get to class. I had Defence first so maybe he'd be lenient... On second thoughts, he hasn't been yet so I'm not going to take any chances. I left the room and got to class.

He gave us an assignment lesson to work on our paper about the war, which was fine by me, but some of my classmates were hoping for another practical lesson. Severus was teaching us some very useful spells that would help in the war; some very hard ones, I might add. Everyone was enjoying it, especially those who were in the DA last year, I kept thinking I should talk to Harry but I never got a chance too. I thought that I could catch him on the Hogsmeade trip next week.

I'd done all I could do without going to the library but there was another ten minutes to go. I used this time to read my letter, hopefully without him seeing.

_Adele,_

_Wishing you are well, this letter must be exceptionally short. Next week on the Hogsmeade weekend I hope you will indulge me for a few moments. I'm not asking you not to go with your friends but only to slip away, if you'd like._

_Let me know,_

_S._

I was happy that he wanted to see me but it was a lot less... alluring than the others. I put in back in my bag and looked up to see Severus looking at me; he was trying to see my reaction. With the others in class I stayed neutral and packed my stuff away. He composed himself back to what I called 'sneer mode' and looked at his watch. I quickly wrote on a piece of paper, _I'd love to. Tell me when xox,_ and charmed it to fly like a bird to the person I sent it to. He dismissed the class and I sent the letter off. I saw just as I left the room that he was opening it up, I smiled.

The rest of the week was normal; nothing unusual happened which was surprising but there was still a long time left in the term. Cho and I were going with Luna to Hogsmeade, they weren't that excited anymore, and we'd been so many times, but they noticed my change in mood about going and asked if I was seeing 'S'. I told them I was but it had to be alone, and not to follow me.

We went to the three broomsticks and we bought some food, but I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione across the room and I excused myself to talk to them. As I walked over I bumped into Slughorn.

"Hello Miss. Reynolds, I was just telling young Harry and Hermione here about a supper I'm planning to have, would you like to come?" I nodded confusedly, and he walked off.

"Hey, mind if I sit down?" No one said for me not to so I sat in the spare seat next to Hermione.

"How are you all, has school gone well so far?"

"It's been okay, I haven't had much spare time; Dumbledore y'know." Harry said.

"And that bloody book, if only Slughorn knew that's why you were so good, maybe he'd invite me too. I got into the Quidditch team did you hear?" Ron asked with a smile on his face.

"No I didn't congratulations! Don't worry about him; being in his club probably won't be that exciting. What about you Hermione?"

"Very well thank you. I'm sorry you're stuck with Malfoy in Herbology, it must be a nightmare." I was pleased that they weren't being apprehensive with me, but I still wanted to explain.

"I'm sorry Harry. I should have helped that night in the Department of Mysteries, but I couldn't do it. I was too afraid. Forgive me?" he smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing to forgive." I looked at my watch and said my goodbyes; it was time to meet Severus. I left the pub and walked down to the Hogshead. We weren't meeting in there as some students liked that place, but we were meeting in the alley behind. I waited there for a minute when I felt someone's presence behind me. I smiled but stayed where I was until I felt a hot breath on my neck. I turned around.

"Miss. Reynolds, what may I ask are you doing behind the Hogshead?"

"Professor Snape, I was waiting for someone, and if you don't mind I think they'll be here soon." I smirked. He rolled his eyes and I wrapped my arms around his chest.

"You smell so good." He took a step back and tilted my head up with his hand. I slid my arms away from his waist and around his neck and we kissed; it was so soft yet so passionate. I stood on my toes as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and put one hand behind my head.

"Oh my god?" Cho screamed and run off up the hill. Severus quickly went after her and I stood there stunned in the alley.

"Well I didn't see that coming." I heard a wispy voice say. Luna was standing beside me with her normal dazed face. I went red with both anger and embarrassment.

"How could you two follow me? I asked you not to!"

"I didn't follow you. Cho asked me to but it would be wrong to intrude on your privacy. I only came out when I heard her scream." I looked into her eyes and I knew she was telling the truth. I looked back up the hill and saw Severus coming back over here.

"It's okay by me y'know. Not that it's my business of course, but he has no Rackspurts flying around his brain at all." That made me smile; of course that would be why.

"Miss. Lovegood, do you have something to say?"

"Severus it's okay, Luna won't say anything. She's my friend." He nodded and then as soon as he was back, he was gone. I didn't know what had happened to Cho but as long as she didn't go around saying anything, I didn't care. Luna and I went to the castle early and talked together in the empty common room. It wasn't until the next day that I heard what else happened at Hogsmeade. Katie Bell, a Gryffindor in my year was cursed and nearly killed by a necklace.

I walked to the Owlery before breakfast and wrote two letters.

_I'm unsure if you've heard this or not so I decided to send you a letter. Ron got into Quidditch, he's a keeper. Hope you're well and thank you for my gift._

_Adele_

_Severus,_

_What happened with Cho, is there going to be any issues? Please reply ASAP._

_Adele._

In the Great Hall Luna was sitting far away from Cho but had saved me a seat. I sat with her and she told me that Cho didn't say anything when she went passed. I looked over at her and she saw me and glared. I looked back down and started eating. The owls flew in and one flew to Severus and he quickly scribbled something down. The owl flew out the window and back in another one. It dropped the letter to me and went away. I opened it.

_Her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of anything to do with you and __me__.  
S._

That didn't explain the annoyed look on her face though.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat patiently with Luna and ate while wondering what Cho was thinking. Luna seemed quite content but I felt uneasy. It was Sunday so I wanted to relax as best as I could.

"What are your plans for today? I was thinking about spending some time with the thestrals but I also have work to do." I looked at her and studied her face. She was completely happy, as normal, which meant she didn't mind my relationship with the professor. She said she was but I wasn't too sure.

"Well, I do have a charms paper I have to finish by tomorrow, but it's nearly done. If you like we could study for a little bit, maybe until lunch and then spend the rest of the day with the thestrals?" she nodded at me and agreed with the plan. We ate the rest of our breakfast talking about the usual girl things. Cho didn't stop glaring at me though.

We spent the next few hours doing work; I finished my assignment pretty quickly and helped Luna out with some of the more difficult questions in hers. She was incredibly smart, as were many Ravenclaws, but people didn't see it very often because of her quirky nature. From there we went to lunch but just grabbed some food and headed out to see the thestrals. The forest is forbidden so we went over to Hagrid's first to get him to accompany us.

"Hello there Adele... Luna. What're you two up to?" We explained to him that we would like to spend time with the thestrals and he took us to them but he had some business nearby so he left us to our own devices. We talked a bit about me and Severus and about why Cho was acting so weird.

"I think it's good that he has someone to care about, or care about him. He is terribly grumpy. You might lighten his spirits, but if what you said is right and Cho has had her memory modified then maybe something else is bothering her. Did anything happen in the dorms last night?"

"No, everything was fine. I mean, she didn't talk to me, and I had my curtains pulled so I wasn't disturbed but yeah. I didn't even find out till today about Katie."

"Katie? Yeah that is odd. I don't know how she might have found a necklace like that. The only thing I could put it to is Shuntywads but it isn't normal for them to attack females." I ignored the comment about the creature I hadn't heard of and we continued making theories about Cho. After a few hours we headed to dinner and literally bumped into her on the way.

"Watch where you're going Reynolds!"

"Sorry Cho, I didn't see you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but we're not friends anymore so don't call me Cho. Friends don't leave you to fend for yourself in the village, and then don't talk to you until they're forced to." I was shocked; I didn't realize that because her memory was gone, she'd think that. I had to admit, I thought she over-reacted. Since then she's been unbelievably bitchy towards me and Luna and as November started she began to spread rumours that we were a gay couple, but in the wizard world, being gay had never really been much of an issue so people haven't really been bothering us that much, other than to say "I'm happy for you!"

About a week after the rumours began we were still being congratulated and receiving letters from students who were too shy to admit their own sexuality, but I also got a letter from Severus and Professor Slughorn.

_Miss. Reynolds,_

_You have been cordially invited to supper in my office this Friday evening. Neat casual dress is required. I'll be awaiting your RSVP by owl._

_Professor Horace Slughorn._

I rolled my eyes as I read it and wrote a letter to send off after classes. I wasn't sure whether I should read my letter from Severus in case someone nosey asked about it, but I was too curious so I opened it anyway. Luna looked at me curiously as I did.

_Adele,_

_I've been hearing rumours about you and a certain Ravenclaw being a couple. I would like to know the truth about this as it has caused me great confusion. I do not believe that that is something you would do but none the less I do not like being confused or manipulated. _

_I really care about you, and I want you to know that and I understand how hard it must be losing your parents and being captured but I will not accept cheating._

_S _

I actually smiled as I read this letter but I also felt a bit sad. I wasn't at all grieving my parents, at least not as much as I felt I should; I'd been so focused on school and my secret relationship. I packed my letters up, told Luna about it quickly and headed off to my classes. They weren't that spectacular today, or lately at all. Mostly we've been doing assignments and note taking, even Defence was a slow class.

I was sitting down doing my assignment on the Great War and I looked up at Severus' desk. His eyes looked distant and he seemed far away. I thought maybe it was just about the letter but he'd been a bit far away for a few weeks and I didn't like that he seemed so stressed. Since it was my last lesson of the day I decided to stay after class and talk to him about everything. As people left and were looking to see why I went to his desk I said,

"Sir, I wanted to ask you about the note you wrote on my draft copy." People buzzed about leaving the room, whispering manic phrases about not knowing we had to do a draft copy. Once the final student left Severus shut the door and I sat down in the chair in front of the table. When he sat down he looked at me with a sad half smile.

"I'm not with Luna." I stated.

"I didn't think you were but I needed to check."

"I understand." It felt strange. As if I was with Snape and not Severus. I wanted to give him a hug. Actually I wanted more than that but the time wasn't really appropriate. "What's going on with you? You seem a bit far away."

"It's nothing that concerns you. If you excuse me, I have some work I need to get done. Unless you have questions about the assignment?"

"No, Sir." His eyes narrowed and he nodded at me to leave. I left the room and went up to my room and found Cho going through my stuff and reading my pile of letters by Severus. I jumped at her and looked to see where she got up to, to my amazement she only got up to the first nice one he sent, not the ones where he still signed his name.

"Who the hell is 'S', huh? And whose memory has been modified huh?"

"It's none of your business, and how dare you go through my stuff!"

"Well I wanted proof about you and Luna, I know it's true. As if she'd be ok with you cheating on her it's so wrong!"

"Luna and I are not together you moron!" as I said this a cold hand smashed into my face.

"Don't call me a moron!" she said and then left the room. In shock and still upset about what happened a few minutes prior I sat on my bed and read through my letters then found my favourite one from months ago. It was the second letter I received when he started sending me letters signed by his initial and it really was the best on of all.

_Adele, _

_I think about you all the time. I know I have said this before but in class it is so hard not to take you into my arms and caress your beautiful long hair. I can't wait until we can meet again and be ourselves. This hideous facade that I have to pull because of societies expectations is terribly frustrating. _

_To tell you the honest truth, even if it shocks you, I miss having you at my quarters with me. Even though we weren't together during that time, I have dreams of you joining me in my bed. I can't sleep, it keeps me up so. I should probably stop before I say something too improper but think on this next time you see me._

_S. _

Normally reading this letter pushing me into deep happiness but it made me wonder, what was he feeling for me at the moment? Did he wish I were with someone else, or is he just really busy? These thoughts took over me for the rest of the week. I didn't even notice that it was Thursday afternoon and I hadn't put my RSVP in for the supper. I ran to the Owlery and did it immediately, apologizing profusely for the mistake and then went to visit Professor Dumbledore.

Things with Cho hadn't settled and she was trashing my things and hiding homework pieces of mine. I needed it to be stopped and I had a good idea on a win situation for me.

"Jingleberries." I wasn't sure if it was still the password but then the stairs began to turn and quickly hopped on. When I got to the top I saw Harry leaving.

"Hello Adele, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to the Headmaster."

"Oh, okay. We should catch up soon yeah? Bye." He ran off down the stairs and Professor Dumbledore lead me to a seat.

"You're here about Miss. Chang yes?" he said knowingly.

"How did you know Sir?"

"I know a lot of things," he lowered his head peering over his glasses. I felt awkward and Severus came in to mind. "What do you think about the situation?"

"Well Sir," hoping he was talking about Cho, "I was wondering if you could make an exception for me and allow me to move into the fifth year girls dormitory to share with Luna Lovegood. We get along really well and don't really have many other friends in our house and it'd much easier Sir."

He was silent for a while. He went to his desk and started drawing on some parchment. He then had a loud single laugh and set the parchment on fire and sat down next to me again.

"I believe that moving you into that dorm would be a grand idea. First I'll have to sort between them if one or two people would move into your old room and then we'll see what can be done. I'll owl within the week." I stood up, thanked him and left. I was extremely happy by this but his knowledge scares me sometimes.

A day later and Severus is still being weird. It was the day of the supper and I didn't really want to go but it wasn't as bad as I thought. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Marcus, Ginny, Cormack McLaggen, Blaise Zambini and a few others were there. Mostly it was Gryfinndor's but I didn't feel too out of place. We talked about people's families and ate a lot of food but I was distracted for most of the night. I did notice though, that when Ginny Weasley came in late Harry was nervously jumpy. I think he might have feelings for her. At the end of the night as I walked back to my room I found the Headmaster leaving the common room and he told me that I was welcome to go into the fifth year room when I was ready. It happened quicker than I expected but I was very, very pleased and so was Luna.


	9. Chapter 9

So mine and Luna's sleeping arrangement has turned out so much better than we thought. Luna, like me, had a four bedroom room with only three people in it. She didn't get along with the girls in her dorm so both of them moved into my old room so now we have a four bedroom room with two people in it. We've spread all our stuff out and asked Professor Flitwick to enchant the beds from 2 singles into a double so for the past month we've been the envy of everyone but it has made the rumours of our relationship far worse than before. We've been sharing for a month and it's been really helpful. She's talked to me about the death of her mother and I've shared my feelings of my parent's death and I finally cried about it. She has also tried to help me understand Severus' attitude of late.

He's still being Snape to me and I'm looking forward to the Christmas break this coming week so I can talk to him. Speaking of the break, to celebrate the holiday Professor Slughorn has decided to hold a small party, for what people call "The Slug Club." We're supposed to take a date but I don't know who I should take. Luna told me that she's going with Harry and I can't take the guy that I would like to take so maybe I'll go dateless.

Luna and I got ready together for the party and she wore an extravagant dress that looked like a Christmas tree and she was really excited. I decided to wear a backless-floor-length-halter-neck-dress that was made from a sparkly dark blue material. The straps wrapped around my neck and came down in a scoop so it showed cleavage. I knew Severus was going to be there so I wanted to impress him. I scooped my hair into a classy bun and did subtle makeup so I didn't over power the dress. I still hadn't found a date but I didn't really want one. We left the common room and found Harry waiting for us.

"Hello Luna, Adele. You both look beautiful." I knew that I was probably overdressed but at Hogwarts there is no extreme. We walked in together and found that there we people all in nice dresses and robes and it was exactly as I imagined. Professor Slughorn welcomed us and got a photo taken and I the others wandered off and left me talking to him.

"Miss. Reynolds, you look lovely, say how's that... Oh I have to go be back..." he said nervously as he remembered I had no family. I sighed and walked to the nearest table to get some food. I wasn't in an overly social mood but I didn't want to seem down so Severus would be intrigued. I looked over and saw Harry and Severus talking. I knew that generally that isn't a good thing so I moved a bit closer to see if I could hear. As I did so, Severus looked over Harry's shoulder and then he walked away from Harry to the table opposite me. I felt a little upset that he didn't come over but I suppose he wouldn't have been able to otherwise it'd seem too obvious to us.

I walked over to Hermione and spoke to the first person I had that night.

"Hey, you look great."

"Thanks, Adele. So do you! Who did you bring?"

"Oh no one, I decided to go solo. Who'd you bring?"

"Don't get me started. We have to catch up and have girl talk. Invite Luna if you like." She winked which made me laugh.

"I'm not with Luna like that. We're just friends but I'll ask her."

"If you say so, gotta go Cormack alert." As she walked away I took a few steps backwards and started to turn around. As I did I walked into Severus. That wasn't the entrance I planned. He was about to say something to me when Filch came in holding Draco Malfoy by his collar. There was some kind of fuss and Severus left with him. I was curious and wanting to talk to Severus so I snuck and hid behind a wall. I heard him talking about a mission and protection and it didn't make any sense. He said that he made an unbreakable vow that he'd keep Draco safe. It made me wonder if that was why he was acting weird.

Suddenly I was pulled and had a hand over my mouth. I wanted to scream but I was having flash backs of the night I was abducted and I just cried. As tears fell on to the hand it lowered and I was turned around and held.

"Shh... it's okay. I didn't mean to scare you." I narrowed my eyes and punched Severus in the face. Then I stormed off down the hall towards Ravenclaw Tower when he run up and stood in front of me. I cried and fell into his arms and he darted his head to check no one was around. He cast a concealment charm and led me to his quarters where he sat me down on a couch and ordered me a drink. He sat next to me and I rested my head in his lap.

"Adele, are you okay?" I nodded. "I have to ask, did you overhear my talk with Mr. Malfoy?" I nodded again. He sighed and petted my hair. I moved up so my head was leaning against his chest.

"Severus, can you please tell me what's up? I really missed you this past month and it doesn't feel like we're together anymore and it's nearly Christmas and-"

"My double agent work has gotten harder. The Dark Lord has given Draco a task in which his mother wants me to do if he can't. Dumbledore has also asked a task of me which I am agonizingly hoping that I do not have to perform."

"Why do you have to do it because his mother asked it of you?"

"For one thing, I'm Draco's godfather." I wasn't surprised.

"Can you tell me what Dumbledore wants?" he sighed and looked at me painfully.

"I want to but you won't like it and I'll understand if you don't want to be with me."

"If Dumbledore asked it of you, then it needs to be done for good reason. It isn't your fault." He swallowed.

"He wants me to kill him if it comes to it. That's what he said." I jumped up and sat next to him. I turned my head to look at him and saw how fearful he was. I put my hand on his hand and my other on his head. He shut his eyes and I pulled him close and kissed his cheek. We sat like that for a little while until he tilted his head back and then kissed me on the lips. Then he picked me up bridal style.

He lead me to the bed while kissing me softly and I was thinking that we were going to go to another level but the thought made me shake. He laughed at me.

"Adele, to be clear, I'm not taking you to my bed for sex. I want you, I really do, but now isn't the time." I grinned evilly and straddled him.

"That's what you think." Then he tickled me and we kissed passionately for hours while he tickled me and rubbed his hands on my back. As we kissed items of clothing were removed like his shirt and he untied the knot of my halter dress. I was resting my head on his bare chest. I was softly touching down his torso and kissing it when he moved out of reach.

"Adele, I told you before that it wasn't the right time. You are so wonderful but I want to take things slower with you." I smiled softly. He was so considerate of me and I couldn't believe that he was such a gentleman. I thought because he was older he'd want to go faster. I got closer to him and fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up to breakfast in bed and thought it was such a cliché. Everything was going well until I realized it was nearly midday and Luna hadn't seen me. I only had my dress from last night so it was going to be suspicious walking to my room. I got Severus to do a spell for me and I rushed into our room. She was sitting there with a smug look on her face.

"Nothing happened!"

"It probably didn't but you still were there overnight! Here's your mail, I'm going to lunch. See you there."

_Adele,_

_I would like a meeting with you in my office at 2pm._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Oh shit?


	10. Chapter 10

I sat there in my room, on my bed trying to think what Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about. I hoped it wasn't Severus and I because that would be... I can't even describe it. He'd lose his job and hate me for it. There had to be something else. It was already midday and I only had a few hours to prepare. I already missed breakfast so I had to go to lunch or people would ask more questions, but I didn't feel like eating.

As I walked to my table and my spot next to Luna I felt as if all eyes were on me, as if they all knew that Severus and I were together. It wasn't as if we'd slept together. He wouldn't allow it, but even still, teacher/student relationships weren't particularly appropriate. Luna made room for me as she always does and we talked quietly about my talk with Dumbledore and she tried to make me feel better. It turned out that it was nothing at all what I had expected.

I went to the gate and said the password and found him sitting at his desk with his hands folded on top. I bowed my head to him and took a seat in front of the table. He leaned back his chair and sighed.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night, at the party?"

"I did thank you. I noticed you weren't there."

"Yes, I'm currently very busy. I'm actually travelling so I am only here to talk to you then I'll apparate back to where I was."

"I see. What is it you needed to talk to me about?"

"Well, it seems you didn't come to breakfast this morning, and I have been asked a lot of questions about you and some... special treatment I have allowed here at Hogwarts." I gulped. "Although there is nothing in the rules at this school about homosexual relationships there are on sexual ones."

"Sir, please I can-"

"Adele, may I tell you something? I am not ashamed of this, nor am I one to scream it from the rooftops, but I am in fact gay. People don't normally ask about my love life and people actually assume that I am with Minerva. I understand that these feelings are new to you and Luna and you're trying new things, but I am not to condone sexual relationships at Hogwarts. Mostly this is to prevent pregnancy so it doesn't really apply but I can't change rules for you. Do you understand?" I almost started laughing. I for one wasn't expecting him to be gay but it did make sense, but the rest was very humorous to me.

"Sir, I appreciate what you're saying but like I told you before. Luna and I are not a couple. We are both straight. To be honest I am actually in a relationship with someone else but you don't have to worry about anything like that happening." I smiled at him. He looked a little shocked, but not stressed.

"Well, then I should get back on my travels. Sorry for the mix-up, I hope you understand where I came from. Good day." He nodded towards me and in a pop, he was gone. I left his office then, finding it weird to be alone in there, and went to find Luna to tell her what had happened. I was actually quite dumbfounded by the conversation, it was very easy and relaxed, and also very quick. I couldn't understand how he was blind about mine and Severus' illegal relationship but I don't understand Dumbledore's mind at all.

When Luna and I talked about the conversation she seemed unnaturally distant. I asked her what was on her mind and she told me that she was just confused by a few things. Obviously she wasn't up for talking about it so I decided to try and lighten her mood by dragging her to the lake and playing with the Giant Squid. Suddenly her mood brightened and she was immensely happier. She laughed and ran around and when she was tired she sat next to me and relaxed. Everyone thought the squid was scary, I did too to some extent, but Luna loved every creature and it really showed.

"Adele, you're my best friend you know that?" I looked at her and nodded. "I haven't really had friends. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville are I suppose; Ginny too, but not as much as you've been." I was honored.

"Luna you've been there more the past few months than my old friends have been. I'm always here for you too. Okay?" She blinked at me and then sat up.

"I like Neville." She turned her head towards mine with a freaky serious face.

"Neville, Neville Longbottom?"

"Yeah... I think I do, I haven't really liked anyone before either so I'm unsure."

"That's great Luna. Neville's really nice."

"I know, I think he's cool. Everyone thinks he's stupid or idiotic but people think I'm insane. I don't care." She smiled. She stood up and exclaimed to me, "I'm going to ask him out." And she ran back towards the castle. I knew Severus would want to hear about the conversation with Dumbledore but I was having fun just sitting and relaxing, I decided to wait for a while.

When I headed up to the castle I thought about what I should buy for my Christmas presents. I was going to buy one for Severus, Luna and the Trio and the twins. It was Christmas in 3 days and I was silly enough to not buy presents last time we were there. I decided to ask Professor. Flitwick if we were to be going to the village in the next few days. I found his office, near the charms room of course, and he was inside marking papers.

"Hello, Miss. Reynolds. What can I do you for; shouldn't you be packing for the train in a couple days?"

"I'm staying here for the holiday Sir, but I was wondering, is it too late to organize a trip to Hogsmeade for tomorrow? Seeing as the pupil's leave on the 23rd and nothing will be open the next day tomorrow is the only time we can buy last minute presents." He looked at me with concerned eyes.

"I suppose it would be okay, but leaving your present's last minute Adele, that isn't like you. I shall talk to Dumbledore immediately and let everyone know the outcome. Good day."

I stepped back and left the office. Such a small man Professor Flitwick is, I'm sure that someday someone will step on him. I wasn't sure what to do with myself after that. I had had enough of being outside and I actually didn't want to see Severus until after I had bought him a present. I walked lazily around the castle and saw Draco Malfoy and rolled my eyes. He was looking tired and walked straight past me; I remembered what Severus had told me.

"Hey Malfoy, you okay?"

"What do you care?" he replied with an aggressive look on his face. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to leave it. I needn't show compassion towards him just because he's my boyfriends Godson. I wonder if that means he'd be... It's silly to think about. I continued my lazy walk and decided to nap until dinner. I'd probably find out then if tomorrow was a trip.


	11. Chapter 11

When I got back to my room, I found Luna sitting there doing homework, or at least intense writing. I glanced in her direction but she was so deep in what she was doing she didn't realize that I was back. I laughed and lied down on my bed. I couldn't think what i wanted to buy tomorrow for Severus. I didn't want to buy potions gear because that would be lame, and he is so clever that a book about the dark arts would be redundant. Seeing as we had only been seeing each other for a few months something really expensive didn't seem fitting and he knew I didn't have the money so he'd take it back. I just decided that I was going to leave it and see what I found. Luna came in a bit later when I was dozing off and she jumped.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on the grounds?"

"I got here about two hours ago. You were studying so I left you. How long till dinner do you think, is it worth me going for a nap?"

"About an hour so I wouldn't say so. When you go for little naps the wrackspurts do the most damage," she ran over to my bed and jumped. "Look at my plan; it's how I'm going to ask Neville out." I took the pieces of paper out of Luna's hand and nearly cracked up laughing. She had made a flip book with giant pictures of her running to him and the way he reacted was just like he would. He said 'No.' in the book and scuttled off shy and it seemed very fitting, but Luna was still bopping happily.

"Luna, he may not say no, what will you do if he does?"

"Tell him that we can't go out yet because it isn't part of the plan. Let's go to dinner now." She pulled me off and took me to the Ravenclaw table. She worries me sometimes but she's the best friend I've ever had. It was really early and there weren't many people around only Professor McGonagall and her first years. I leaned my head on the table as the people started to pour in, thinking about Severus and whether he'd even get me anything. I imagined Christmas; snow falling, Severus and I by the fire, falling asleep together, being stabbed in the leg with a fork.

_Uuuggguuuu... What's going on? _ I thought. I looked up and dinner was about to be served. Everyone was in and waiting to eat. Professor McGonagall was standing at the podium notifying us to be quiet.

"Good Evening. Professor Dumbledore is out of the school at the moment so I am taking his place. I would like to let all third years and above that we will be having supervised visits to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Third and Fourth years will go in the morning, and the elder students for the afternoon. Your heads of house will explain more after dinner. Enjoy."

As the food appeared I wasn't hungry. I was tired from my nap and confused why Severus wasn't there. Luna placed half a dozen small potatoes on a plate and told me to eat them; I just picked at what I could. I was too tired but excited to think about food, I needed to plan the trip. Finally after waiting for dinner to be over and for Professor Flitwick to tell us more about Hogsmeade, I went to bed and dreamed sweet... sensual dreams.

"_Adele, I've wanted you for so long." I feel his hand through my hair as nuzzles my neck..._

I hate it when people wake you up from dreams. It was already late morning and only a few hours before Hogsmeade. Luna left me asleep for a little while but that doesn't mean she doesn't have _great_ timing when it comes to waking me up. I had a shower and dressed warmly and waited in the great hall for out turn. The teachers supervising our group were McGonagall, Sinistra and Severus, much to my dismay.

Luna and I shopped separately and I had a wonderful time. I didn't see Professor Snape so that was good, but I found the most wonderful presents. There was a quirky little bookshop hidden behind Zonko's in which I bought a very descriptive book for Luna about mysterious creatures; wrackspurts were one of them. Seeing as Fred and George had let me stay with them I decided to buy them a small gift as well. It was difficult knowing how they could buy anything with their new fortunes but I bought them each a muggle joke toy; a flower when someone smells it, it spits water at them by your command. Lastly, Severus.

His was very difficult to buy. I walked around all over Hogsmeade and I couldn't find a thing. I considered buying him a broomstick but that would have been too much for my budget. I was flustered and confused when a deep voice coughed behind me.

"Miss. Reynolds, I should like to advise you that your cash flow is limited, therefore it is not suitable for you to be buying me a gift." It was said in a quiet voice but still teacher talk for those eavesdropping.

"I disagree sir-"

"You would. You are to come to my office tomorrow evening, Christmas Eve, and I'll cook." He winked at me. I still didn't know what to get him when I heard his voice in my mind. _Legilimency? _

"Don't. Get. Me. Anything. Just come to dinner." So I didn't, but not without buying an outfit for the occasion.

Everyone left to go home on Christmas Eve morning, which meant giving Luna her present early. She loved it a lot and began reading it in the carriage, and she gave me a book as well. But hers was about luring men; a joke on her part... I think. I gave Ron the packages for the twins and wished Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Himself a happy Christmas. The rest of the day went smoothly and only six pupils stayed this year, making the evening easier for myself.

_Knock knock..._ He answered the door and the strong aroma of roast filled my nose. When he said he was going to cook I hadn't imagined something this big; especially after staying at his house. He welcomed me in and shut the door behind me. I turned around and he picked me up and I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Happy Christmas to you too!" When he placed me down he kissed me softly.

"Happy Christmas," I looked on the floor in front of the fireplace and there was a picnic set up with roast vegetables and a giant roasted beef cut.

"You didn't have to do this, I would've beenmmmm..." he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed me again. I nearly melted to the floor. I reveled in being the only person in the school who knew the romantic, sensitive Severus. It was a beautiful secret. I wandered to the floor where he had set up the meal and took in the aroma.

"Dig in Adele, would you like a drink?"

"Yes, anything. Thank you." I didn't touch my plate until he sat down and we talked and ate and he told me about things that happened on the Hogsmeade trip.

"Your friend Luna is interesting to say the least. She was following Longbottom everywhere but not talking at all. Is that normal for someone your... at school?"

"It's normal for Luna, she likes him but she's just a bit different." I sipped on my butterbeer.

"You do look amazing tonight, by the way. Have I told you that?" I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a turtleneck long sleeved red knit dress, with black stocking socks, shoes and a belt; nothing fancy but in the holiday cheer. I started to think about the previous Christmas get-togethers and a teardrop fell from my eye. He pulled my chin up with his hand and asked me what was wrong.

"This is the first Christmas I've spent without my family. Even if we didn't get along all the time, I actually miss them." I frowned and we finished our food silently. I hadn't meant to make things awkward for him, but I don't know if he knew what to say.

By the time I had eaten my whole meal I felt as if I would burst but I was feeling much lighter in spirits and I crawled over to Severus and kissed him sweetly on the lips and rested my head on his neck and he held me there while we sat in front of the fire. I started to fall asleep when he moved suddenly and walked over to his room. I didn't know what he was doing but he came back with a box wrapped in paper.

"Severus, you shouldn't have bought me a gift. I didn't get you anything."

"I asked you not to, your gift is being with me. Now open it." It was a small, long rectangular box and I had an idea what it was but I was nervous. Necklaces are very expensive; as I took the lid off the box I nearly had a heart attack. It was beautiful, and definitely a necklace but... also definitely expensive.

"No, I can't, how-"

"It didn't cost me a thing; I actually gained money from it. It's an heirloom which my mother left to me. I replace the rubies with sapphires and it turns out the rubies were worth more." As he took it out and placed it around my neck; I admired it even more. My cheeks were going red but I didn't care, it was exquisite.

"Do you like it?" The white-gold chain had small diamond chips encrusted into it and there was a lone emerald sitting right in the center, with a sapphire on each side.

"Green and blue; Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I love it, more than you know." I turned around and kissed him again. His soft lips taking mine in and then he held me and whispered to himself.

"And I love you more than you know."

He pulled away and I saw that he was embarrassed by what he said, and my eyes were wide and I couldn't lower them. I held my hand over the necklace and watched him pack up the dishes and mumble about idiocy and being ludicrous. He was by his sink scrubbing dishes.

"Just call an elf."

"No, I... I need to do this." I sat on the floor and thought about what he had said. We'd only been dating for around 3 months including the times where we didn't talk and only been friends for maybe 5 at the most, but when he said that he loved me, in my head I replied, "I love you too." And I meant it.

Standing and stepping over to him I turned him around to face me, and he had a look of utter anguish on his face. I put one hand of mine on his cheek and he put one on top of that.

"I shouldn't have said anythi-" I kissed him to shut him up.

"I love you too Severus Snape. I love you too."

The smile that creeped on to his face made me laugh and I dragged him back to the fireplace and we laid there and talked again. Talking lead to kissing and I was lying on top of him kissing his neck when I realized he was probably going be a gentleman again.

"It's getting late, so maybe I should go." Concerned, he looked at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I... I don't want you to have to stop me tonight, and if I stay for much longer..."

"I only do it because I want to protect you. My work is hard and if something were to go wrong I don't want you to fall apart. Once everything is settled down maybe we-"

"If you're scared about something happening it's even more reason to live your life," I put my fingers through his hair. "Sex is supposed to be passionate and about love and sharing your whole being with someone. Setting a time or planning it in advance isn't about love, it's a schedule." And then he kissed me.

"But, what about...?"

"Shh... You're right." I kissed his neck, and then captured his mouth with mine. Strong arms holding me tenderly and stroking my back. I kicked off my shoes and we made-out like school kids. We got more heated with our kissing and I was grinding against him, my stockings coming down my thighs and I peeled off his shirt.

I traced my mouth up his torso and sucked on his collarbone. He closed his eyes and sighed as I pushed my pelvis harder into him. His hands were resting on my upper thighs and he slid them up more. I could feel his 'person' strengthen and my breathing was becoming shorter. We looked into each other's eyes and we both smiled and he kissed me again. I lifted myself up and straightened out. I wanted more but I knew things had to stop. When Severus got up however, he was very much alive, noticeably too. I tried not to focus on the tent in his pants and became very distracted rapidly

He pulled me towards him, and held me close, making me realize the height difference. He was actually rather handsome his only downfall was his nose, which wasn't proportioned but it didn't ruin his face. I slid my arms around his neck and jumped up to his level; his arms catching my legs... And he took me to the bed.

It was the most exciting, nerve-racking, romantic evening of my life. He rested me down and we kissed softly again for a while, undressing each other slowly. I didn't think i was self conscious but as each piece of clothing started to move I got scared. Severus was in nothing but boxers (finally an answer to the boxers/briefs question of Luna's) and my stockings were off and my belt; he was about to take off the dress. He could see the fear in my eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I pushed my head up and we kissed... again... the amount of saliva we shared was amazing. He slid his hand up my shirt and pulled the dress off; underneath, now in view, a plain black and white bra and matching cotton underwear. He kissed my neck and pulled me up and he stroked my back. I felt through his hair and he sucked harder on my skin, I knew he'd left a mark and I laughed.

"Marking the territory?" we said simultaneously. I pushed him back down and grinded against him, only thin material between myself and him.

"Adele, there isn't a spell for this so we have to use muggle methods." I moved a little.

"What do you mean 'this'?"

"Protection; birth control," I nodded in understanding and he got out from under me. He came back with a rubbery thing and now he looked nervous. "We're doing this? Even though it's incredibly illegal..." I stood up and thought how weird but wonderful the situation was. We'd dragged it out enough; it was now or never and I wasn't going for the latter. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he held me back. As we separated I lifted my arms up and he took off my bra, then I stepped back and crawled backwards on the bed and him on top of me and then got underneath the blanket. I took my underwear off as he put on the condom.

I lied on my side and nibbled on his neck with our legs entwined. He rolled me onto my back and he gulped. He wasn't nervous or afraid for himself, he'd had sex before. He was worried about me and how I was throughout it, he didn't want me hurt or to regret anything. He rubbed his hand up my thigh and stuck two fingers into me. He looked into my eyes as he caressed me, checking if I was okay. I winced from the pain. It was bad but the pleasure was worse. He shuffled up and I felt his hardon tease the hole and he looked at me again. I lifted myself up and kissed him so he'd know that I wanted it. Then he entered me. Slowly and gently he pulled out and back in, still looking in my eyes. I grabbed his back and bit my lip until the pain subsided and only pleasure was left.

When I started to moan he kissed my neck again and I thrusted him in to me more and my hands moved down lower. We spent a while like that but he moved me on top of him and he asked where I was most comfortable, but I felt best underneath. I felt safer and I liked having him look at me from there. Faster and faster he moved into me and my muscles began to tighten and I wrapped my legs around him, driving him as deep into me as I could get him.

It was amazing, and a blur. My head was tilted back and he was breathing haphazarding and moaning louder with every motion of our bodies. Then an ecstasy of euphoria filled me and I unexpectedly let out a scream. He moaned loud too but laughed at me when I screamed. Then we kissed, and I hoped he didn't regret anything because it was better to me than I had expected. I felt a little sticky and sore but looking up Severus I felt complete; I smiled at him nervously. _Was it good for him too?_

I turned on my side thinking about the night and he turned in the same direction, wrapping his arms around me he held me close and rested his head on my neck. He whispered things to me as I fell asleep and he played with my hair. It was the most exciting, nerve-racking, romantic evening of my life; it was perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO PEOPLE! It has been terribly long since I updated and I hope as you get this you are all excited and pleased and not angry at me. I have no excuse really, just busy and not getting around to it but... I am here, and I have written this chapter for you, not a very thrilling one, but I needed to write something to just getting me started again as I haven't written anything in a while.  
Just a note I would like to add, I have included something in this chapter which is not cannon, something I did not like in the movie but I included it because it worked with the chapter/storyline so please don't be annoyed at me, be annoyed at Warner Brothers. I will say that the next chapter will be up around the ... 23****rd**** ish? Yeah. Enjoy.**

I began to wake up when I felt the warmth of Severus' breath on my neck. He was kissing me, ever so lightly, and I turned and smiled at him. He looked deep into my eyes, his were full of concern, and he caressed my cheek. I felt him enter my mind, and I blinked. He was checking whether I was okay, but then he pulled back suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, unsure of what he had seen.

"I should not have invaded your privacy like that. I will ask in future. Are you alright?" I laughed at him.

"I have nothing to hide, you can always read my mind, whenever you want," he rested his forehead on mine, "and I am most definitely okay." I shuffled my body and curled up with my head lying on his shoulder and my arm stretched across his torso. I felt safe, but more importantly, I felt loved.

Together we spent the day walking the grounds to discuss defence tactics, or at least that is what we told people. I wore the elegant necklace with pride and it glistened in the sun. The smile on Severus' face upon seeing me wear it outside was just as striking. Without realizing, we were walking with my arm across his back and his around my shoulder, until we heard the noise of running footsteps and we abruptly separated in fear of being caught. Professor McGonagall came into view, eyes widened and wrought with distress.

"Severus! You must come quickly, there has been an attack. Oh, and Miss. Reynolds, please return to your dormitory, and not a word." I looked back and forth at the two professors and Severus nodded once at me.

"Uhm... okay, well we'll talk later S... Professor." As I headed back to the building through the thick white snow, I felt strange. I worried about this attack, but I also remembered the task which Dumbledore instructed him to do and I wondered if he would have to do it. Working as a double agent must be exceptionally hard, and I wondered how he manages to lead his Death Eater life, his teacher life and still be able to deal with the secrecy of our relationship without going insane.

I went back to my empty room and read for a few hours. I was not sure when Severus would be back and I needed a distraction, but I got restless of just sitting around doing nothing so I went for another walk, but just around the castle. I was extremely bored.

I had done about three laps of the whole castle and I was fed up. I was about to head for the library when I heard sobbing from a dark corner.

"Is there someone there?" Suddenly the crying stopped and I looked around trying to find who it was but obviously they didn't want to be seen. I furrowed my eyebrows and went to the library, hoping that I might find something to amuse me while I waited for news. I thought to myself, _if this is what the next week 2 weeks of holiday are going to be like, kill me now..._

It wasn't until the next day that I got any news, and I was horrified by what I had heard. The burrow was attacked by a group of Death Eaters as an act of fun. Severus told me that it wasn't a planned attack by the Dark Lord, they just wanted to do it, which to me, was even scarier. Thankfully, no one was hurt, but I went to the owner to send a letter to Fred and George.

_Hey guys,_

_I am so sorry to hear about your Christmas. Is the house fixable? I'm glad to hear you and your family are okay. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you._

_All the best,_

_Adele. _

Nothing very important happened during the rest of the holiday break. I got a reply from the twins, and they were okay, a bit forlorn but coping. Because Severus was quite busy with his work and there was barely anyone who stayed at the castle, I started to get quite stir crazy. I finished all of the assignments we had been given, and I even started making timetables for Luna and I so that we stay on track with our work. We're Ravenclaws, we don't get behind. I was so looking forward to having company again that I decorated our room with banners and balloons... but they weren't returning until the following day.

I walked down to Hogsmeade Station and waited for the express to arrive and when it did I was immensely happy. Luna exited the train and I ran to her and gave her the biggest hug I could and she was quite shocked.

"Adele! You're squashing me!" I pulled back and we laughed the whole way back to the school. She told me about her holiday and the funny things her and her father did but she also explained the attack at the burrow.

"I could see it from my house, it was awful. Daddy and I went down to visit them the next day and start the restoration. But, I have other news," she beamed at me, "I found Neville on the train and I sat with him, and he asked me out!" I was stunned. Neville, have the courage to ask a girl out? I didn't think so.

"Really, what did he say?"

"I can't remember exactly, something to do with the Dumbledore's Army and missing everyone and that we should do something soon." I was thinking to myself as she said this that he probably meant the group should do something, but I wasn't going to spoil her thunder, I just hoped she didn't think they were dating from this.

"Are you together now?" I asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"No, I don't think so. I just agreed with him, and nothing was set so I think I will still follow my plan." When she opened the door to our room she was amazed by all the decorations and she decided that they should stay up for the rest of year, excluding the "Welcome Back" banner. After she settled her stuff she realised she hadn't asked me about my holiday.

"Other than all your planning and decorating what did you do in your break?" I blushed. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell her about Severus' and I on Christmas, especially seeing as I hadn't been able to see him over the last week.

"I spent Christmas with Severus, but nothing major. We had some food and he gave me a necklace, but yeah, it was actually rather boring here." I half-smiled at her. I didn't want to lie but some things I wanted to keep secret, at least for now. I showed her the necklace and she thought the sentiment of the colours was very romantic but it was incomprehensible to her that Professor Snape could be so tender.

Classes began on the 6th of January and I was stuck once again working with Malfoy. I was a little less cruel to him after seeing him upset, even though he was rude to me when I asked him how he was, but also because he was beginning to look quite ill. His ivory-pale face had become pasty and sullen, his eyes were always puffy and lethargic and his hair had become frayed and dry. He looked quite unlike the pristine pureblood image he had been trying to uphold for so many years.

"So, how was your holiday? Did you enjoy going home for the break?" I attempted small talk as we took sap from our plants.

"I didn't go home. I was here." Seeing as I had spent days wandering the castle I would have thought I'd have seen him, so at first I didn't believe what he said.

"Really, well I was here too, and I didn't see you anywhere." At this he looked at me with his impassive face.

"Even if you had seen me, it isn't like you would have said anything. We both know you would rather be anywhere but here, working with me, even when I pestered you at the beginning of the term, I was only trying to wind you up because I know how much you detest me." His honesty was surprising. He finished the plant he was on almost at the same time that I had, so picked up my vial of sap and gave both his and mine to Professor Sprout. She seemed pleased that we worked together for once and sent him back to pack up his things. Silently, we sat until the end of the lesson, an awkward air between us, and when it came time to leave he simply said, "You may not have seen me during the break, but you did hear me cry." My forehead creased in confusion as he disappeared from sight, and that's when I realised it was he who had been hiding that day, waiting for someone to find him.


	13. Chapter 13

**_I know I'm a terrible person and with every update I keep apologizing because I suck and you all deserve to hate me. I'll do my best to finish this story, I love it a lot but I've been so busy and not writing and stuff. It is possible that my writing style has changed so if it doesn't flow forgive me. In other news, I met Tom Felton the other week at a convention so my life is complete. Please enjoy.  
Also I would really love some reviews especially from my old reader's as well as new ones to let me know whether the writing is still okay and all that because I'm writing this for you guys, and I want it to be perfect. 3_**

I wasn't sure how to respond to what Draco just said. True, I didn't care for him at all, he was egotistical and conceited and awful to be around, but I would like to think that I would always be there for someone in trouble. Especially with how things are for Severus right now. I wondered whether I should talk to him, and let him know, but then if Draco found out he could realise that there is more to the two of us than just teacher and student.

I picked my books up off the table and emotionlessly walked to my next class. So much was happening right now: my studies, my developing relationship, the war between good and evil. It was hard to concentrate on anything. I didn't listen to anything Flitwick said during Charms class. I wasn't even thinking. I just sat there with glazed eyes until I was prodded by the person sitting behind me to let me know it was the end of class. I needed to talk to Severus. I needed comfort. We had spoken since he was asked away by McGonagall but it wasn't enough. I needed to be close to him, he was the only thing that made me feel safe.

At dinner I barely ate. Luna had put a plate of food in front of me to eat, saying something about pudding releasing endorphins and would make my stress go away, but I just couldn't. The darkened look on Severus' face took away my appetite, and then there was Malfoy. He just looked so alone, even Pansy was distant from him. I managed to gain eye contact with Severus, and he nodded at me. He knew we had to talk, properly and without constriction. He entered my mind and whispered, "Come at 11"; he then excused himself from the staff table and exited the Great Hall. Sighing, I ate a few more bites off my plate and turned to Luna.  
"This pudding really is good."

It was quarter to 11 when I left my dormitory. I was excited and nervous at the same time. This evening we would have to talk about a lot of things. everything that happened during the Christmas break, Malfoy's 'mission', our relationship, but at the same time I just wanted to cling to him, kiss him, connect like we did on Christmas night. I hoped he hadn't regretted what we did because it was beautiful, but it hadn't been mentioned since it happened. I shrugged it off and let my feet guide me to the dungeons.

The halls were dim, cold and silent. Every step I took interrupted the chilling calmness and I so wished I could just get there quicker. I really didn't want to explain why I was out of bed after hours, especially heading in this direction. Tentatively, I peered around the next corner and bolted back behind the wall. A person was heading straight towards me and I had nowhere to turn. Trying to blend in to the wall, I pushed myself as firmly as I could against it and held my breath.

"Adele? What are you doing here?" Harry shined a light on my face. I was somewhat relieved that it was only him.  
"Oh, Harry it's you. Nothing really, I just wanted to stroll the castle. But what are you doing? I'm surprised to see you here so late."  
"I had a meeting with Dumbledore. He's teaching me a few things to prepare me, y'know, for what's coming…" he trailed off. I understood completely.  
"Well, good luck I guess. I had better keep going, you never know when Mrs. Norris might turn up." He smiled at me and waved goodbye. As soon as he was out of sight I rushed quickly through the halls to Severus' door.

He opened the door without a word and motioned for me to sit on the couch. I followed him with my gaze, curious about what was going through his head and wanting nothing more than to feel the pressure of his lips against her.  
"Severus… What happened after we last saw each other? You seem unsettled." Sighing, he looked at me, his eyes softer and his stature less rigid.  
"Nothing for you to be concerned with, my dear. Just constant planning and spying and many arguments between the headmaster and I. But more importantly, how are you?" He sat next to me, and entwined my hair between his fingers and stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I saw you at dinner, you barely ate a thing, and you appeared to be unsettled yourself."  
"It's not me I'm worried about," I nestled in to his shoulder, where my head always fit perfectly and I knew I was in good care, "I think your godson might be having a hard time. Not that you've heard this from me because it would just make everything more difficult, but he's been crying lately. I heard him during the break. Whatever it is that You-Know-Who has asked him to do is by far draining him. He's a git, don't get me wrong, I can't stand that spoilt little arse, but he's still human and I can't stand to see him like that, not when I know what he means to you."  
"That is one of the reasons I love you so much. You're effortless compassion. I will talk to him, but first there is something much more pressing we need to take care of." I glanced up at him in confusion, but as he leaned me down against the soft cushion I knew very well to what he was implying, and I was more than willing to submit.

Just like the first time, I was bewildered by the experience. His touch, his smell, his kiss, they made me tingle all over and my mind was empty. Only the two of us existed, and we were one, two parts of a whole. It was thrilling, his breath on my neck sending me over the edge as we moved, intertwined and in rhythm. The low groan escaping from his throat as he went as deep as he could, my nails leaving claw marks down his back, and a squeak of complete pleasure resulted in our muscles relaxing and just a simple embrace between lovers. He twisted my hair in his fingers again. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was climb into his bed and fall asleep in his arms, but that would be dangerous. Although, so would going back to my dormitory at this hour of the morning.  
"Shall I stay here the night, or walk back to my room? I'm not sure what would be the safer option."  
"There is no option, Adele. You'll be staying with me all night. Having hardly seen you in the last week, you're not getting away from me that easily. A house-elf can bring your uniform before breakfast." Carrying me to his bed once again, I wished it could be like this every night. Nothing felt wrong. There was no war, no Voldemort, no stupid task for Malfoy to be worried about. In the morning I would deal with it, but in his chambers, where it was just us, it didn't matter.

The hostility between Malfoy and I was still as pertinent as it was the day before, but I was at ease after my night with Severus. I decided I would just treat him as any other student, even though he was obscenely loathsome. We were writing our reports on the sap we collected and I felt as if something was wrong with mine. Being civil, I decided to discuss it with him.  
"Malfoy, would you mind going over my parchment? Something seems a little off and I thought you might be able to figure out what was wrong." He looked at me as if I must be trying to fool him, but he took the parchment anyway and quickly scanned the whole thing.  
"As much as it banes me to say this, Reynolds, it is very well written. There's nothing wrong, but I think I may have to edit mine." Was that a compliment? Everything seemed to being going unusually well, I was sceptical it would stay this way as I headed to the Great Hall for lunch, and how very right I was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hewwo. Another chapter for you all. Please enjoy. x **

Still getting over the rumours about Luna and I, I didn't expect hear more whispers so soon. Luna wasn't at the table so I figured that the disgusted looks, boring in to me as if I had murdered their pets or insulted their family honour, were about the two of us, and that somehow we'd offended them once again. I thought I could just disregard their insults, but even Harry, Hermione and all of Gryffindor were scowling at me. Grabbing a few sandwiches to eat elsewhere, I moved quickly to the entrance hall only to collide with someone coming in and fall flat on the ground, bringing only more attention to myself.

The pale-faced boy who was dealing with an immeasurable amount of problems, whose friends were disregarding his presence and had no one to turn to, was smirking at me and huffing in amusement.  
"I certainly wouldn't have taken you for the promiscuous type, Reynolds. If you're ever feeling adventurous, let me know." He grinned and walked away. _What a slime-ball… _ I thought to myself. How could I have worried about him, even for a second? He was still the same over-confident ass he'd always been, regardless how civil he was in Herbology. As he drew closer to the Slytherin table, his classmates gave him a nod of recognition. Using my pain and taunting me to gain back the approval of his house? I would not stand for it. Jumping up off of the floor, I faced the room and began to shout.

"What the hell is your problem, huh? What have I ever done to any of you to be so spiteful? Are you all really that brainless and immature to believe whatever rumours are going around this time? Dirty details about mine and Luna's apparent love life? Get over yourselves. You-" I was interrupted.  
"Actually," said Cho, slowly standing away from the Ravenclaw table, "you're the one who's brainless. You should have realised after I found your letters I would continue searching until I could prove what was going on. Intercepting your letter today wasn't difficult at all, and now everyone in the school knows what a cheating, little slut you are. Let me read it to you:  
_My dear Adele,  
When you left my bed this morning, I wanted nothing more than to pull you back and make you scream with pleasure. You're so sensual; you're like a mischievous sprite who can't be tamed. I know it is dangerous what we are doing, we've already been caught once by her. I know she won't tell, I made sure of that when we altered her memory, but with everything approaching we must be cautious. However you are by all means welcome back this evening, there is so much of you I want to explore.  
Always yours,  
S"  
_Crimson faced, I glanced around the room at the hundreds of judgemental eyes, asking me to justify myself. I had nothing to say.  
"Your sexual activities are now public knowledge, and I doubt your little _friend_ will want to be seen with you now. Hurting poor Luna like that, and modifying her memory? You really are… what was the word… _mischievous._" She sneered and me and sat back at the table.

What was I supposed to say? I couldn't explain that Luna and I were never together, I couldn't say who the letter was from or that it wasn't Luna's memory that we had adjusted. But could I live with being a tramp? I rushed quickly to my dormitory where I was thankful to have found Luna.  
"Luna, are you okay? You weren't at lunch and there are rumours." She smiled.  
"I'm quite okay thank you. You shouldn't worry about me. Everyone has been particularly kind since discovering your affair. I guess they think I'm heartbroken."  
"They would… Luna, I need to talk to you. I know you have this plan with Neville and I hope these rumours about us haven't ruined them, but I might need to pretend for a while as if the rumours are true. I can't confess that I'm dating my Dark Arts professor, and if I can lay low for a little while they might just forget."  
"People will always believe what they want to believe. I just wonder how you are going to hide who 'S' is." I hadn't thought of that. That is something I would have to talk to Severus about, if he's talking to me.

I skipped the rest of my classes for the day because I didn't want to deal with what people were saying. During that time I completed my homework, cleaned the dormitory, and paced. At 3 o'clock I ran to the owlery and quickly scrawled an unsigned note to Severus, he knew it would be from me.  
_We need to talk. Where shall I meet you?  
_I spent the next hour staring at the ceiling until I heard a high-pitched squawk from my window.  
_The lake. 11:30 sharp, _he replied. The brown and dusty-coloured owl awaited his treat. Petting his forehead, I placed a small biscuit beneath his beak. He was a beautiful bird and made me wish of a simplified animal life. No stupid family to grieve, no friends to stab you in the back and no lovers with murderous missions to worry about. It would be a joy to live as an owl.

The lake was like a plain of liquid ebony. I gazed into the distance trying to find in the horizon where the water met the sky but they morphed together into one black abyss. My skin was sticky from nervous sweat but the icy winter air cooled my skin down. Insecure, I had no clue how to feel or what to say. He wanted us to be cautious, guard our secret, and now it was so close to being unlocked for everyone to see. My eyes were stinging as I heard footsteps behind me.  
"Are you okay?" Turning around I sighed and crashed into his chest.  
"I don't know what happened. I never received that letter, she must have stolen it from my room or something. I don't know what to do." He traced his fingers up and down my back and let me dispense my worries.  
"It will be okay. We just need to be weary. Albus asked me to patrol the grounds for students tonight after hearing about what happened in the Great Hall today. All the professors will be watching for any suspicious activity so our late night visits may temporarily have to stop." For a moment it felt as if I were talking to Professor Snape and not my sweet Severus.  
"What's wrong? I can tell you're upset." I pulled away from him.  
"I'm not accustomed to my private thoughts being shared to so many people, if at all."  
"They don't know it's you, and they won't." He didn't look convinced but I didn't want to push the subject. I couldn't bear to lose him, and if he thought we were would be exposed, he would end it immediately, for both of our safety.

Over the next few weeks, Severus and I met only occasionally after classes or during meal breaks. Severus almost never ate lunch in the Great Hall and everyone thought I was too ashamed to go out in public. With every meeting he seemed more distant and agitated. I couldn't be sure what I had done, but I knew there was nothing I wouldn't do to repair my mistake. At the beginning of February, I was sitting with him in his office as he marked some fourth year essays. I brought with me some sandwiches I had made in the kitchens along with a fruit salad and some sparkling apple juice. His face would contort from displeasure to amazement as he scrutinized every piece of work. His concentration was staggering. I walked over to him from my chair and started to knead my hands on his back in an attempt to relax him, but he just tightened and put his quill down.

"Adele…" he grabbed my hand with his and led me back to my chair, "I cannot do my work with you distracting me like that. As noble as your intentions might be, now is not the time." I sighed and sat back down.  
"Severus, what have I done wrong? You've been distancing yourself for weeks." It was his turn to sigh.  
"You haven't done a thing. My work with the Dark Lord and Draco is getting severely worse every minute. Draco doesn't trust me at the moment so I am incapable of helping him. My mind is full of clutter with my work and with protecting you and us and this whole damned school." He hit the table. I had never seen him so distressed before. Injured, yes. Despaired, yes. But he was angry, and frustrated and sad, I sat quietly not knowing what to do.  
"I'm sorry," he said blankly, "I cannot be there for you entirely right now, and you deserve someone who can." I didn't want to hear this. "After everything you do for me, it is far from fair." He stood up to leave the room, and he almost did until I finally found my voice.  
"No." I said harshly. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to detach yourself and then break up with me." I stormed over to his office door and shut it, with myself as a barricade. "I love you with every drop of blood, and every beat of my heart. I don't care if you're under so much pressure that you don't feel like you can sustain our relationship, it isn't up to just you. If you didn't bottle your feelings, I could support you through this but you're too stubborn. Well, guess what, I'm more stubborn so you can't just put me aside that easily." Nodding, he paced back to his chair and swept his fingers through his hair.  
"You are right, of course, but what I need now is some head space. Breaking up with you wouldn't fix that; I would only worry myself with your happiness. Just for tonight though, I would like to be alone."  
"Okay." I said, leaning over his desk and kissing him on the cheek. "When you are feeling up to it, send me an owl?" He nodded and I left, hugging my arms around my chest. I was falling apart on the inside and it was the only way to hold myself together.


End file.
